My Favorite Gal Pal! by Preston J Richardson!
by pres27
Summary: My Favorite Gal Pal is about this Mexican/American young woman in Los Angeles, California who goes to UCLA to major in media, and befriends this lonely abused young man names Calvin Draves who was lost in fear because everybody picks on him all the time thinking he's the worst kid ever, until this woman helped came to his life to help him love himself.


My Favorite Gal Pal: by Preston J. Richardson!

Once upon a time in the city of Los Angeles on a great summer day lived a very beautiful, pretty, attractive, sexy, outgoing Mexican-Italian/American college girl with olive skin, high cheekbones, long hair, and such a beautiful big smile on her face driving her car to the Los Angeles airport named Jolene Maria Pena heading straight to a parking lot to park her car which she did, shut off the engine, got out of the car, walked straight to the doors to go get her fun loving cousin from Mexico City who will be staying with Jolene and her family for the whole summer. She went to one of the desks where the cashiers at the airport are right now. And yes, the whole place was really packed and busy with people getting ready to travel. So Jolene saw a beautiful lady at one of the desks. She rushed up to that lady and asked her this simple question.

Jolene: Excuse me, Miss. I'm looking for somebody that I'm here to pick up, and she's from Mexico City.

The lady: Sure. And what's your name please?

Jolene: My name is Jolene Maria Pena. And my cousin's name is Adela Pena. And I'm supposed to wait for her here when she arrives.

The lady: Okay. Jolene and Adela Pena. Let's see if your names are in the list here.

So this lady looks up her paper list with all of the other listings, and Adela's name is there.

The lady: (smiling.) Yes, ma'am. Adela has just arrived from her flight from Mexico.

Jolene: You mean she's already here in this airport?!

Jolene heard a cool female Mexican voice calling her. Jolene turned around, and there she is, a short, but beautiful looking Mexican girl which is Adela; Jolene's favorite cousin. Jolene smiled at her, Adela smiled back.

Jolene: Adela!

Adela: Jolene!

They both ran up to each other, gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug, kissed each other, and with great big smiles on their faces, they were both happy to see each other again because it has been such a long time since they've seen each other.

Jolene: Oh my God! It has been so long since we have seen each other! How have you been?!

Adela: I've been doing fine! How about you, cousin?!

Jolene: Great! Extremely awesome!

Adela: I've got a cool gift for you from Mexico. And you've been wanting to have one of these for so long, Jolene. And I believe you are going to love it. Close your eyes.

Jolene: What for?

Adela: Just close your eyes, my dear. I'll tell you when to open them again.

Jolene: (started to close her eyes.) Well let's make this quick, because we're in an airport, and a lot of people are looking at me funny at the moment. Okay, Adela?

Adela: Just keep your eyes closed. No peaking.

And quickly, Adela opens up part of her suitcase, pulls out an all new way cool laptop computer for her cousin, zips up the suitcase, and tells Jolene to open her eyes again.

Adela: Alright, honey, you can open your eyes now. Looky what I got for you, Senorita.

Jolene opens her eyes again, and to her sursprise, it's an exciting laptop computer in a well protective box.

Jolene: Wow! A cool laptop computer I've always wanted! Oh Adela, you're the best!

Adela: (hands it over to Jolene.) You've been asking for this to everybody for so long, and now you've got it.

Jolene: Oh, this is so very awesome! Thank you so much, cousin! You don't know how much this really means to me!

Adela: Anything for one of my ansestors. You deserve it, Jolene.

Jolene: Of course. Well let's get out of here, shall we? Like we don't want to be in this airport all day because you're spending the whole summer with all of us here in Los Angeles.

Adela: And I've been waiting for this moment very much. This is gonna be good.

They both left the airport, went to Jolene's brand new 2012 Chevrolet. The color of the car is red. Jolene opened up the trunk for Adela to put her suitcases in there, along with Jolene's new laptop computer. Everything's in the trunk, Jolene closes it, and they both went inside the car, closed the doors, locks them, Jolene starts the engine. And they were on their way to the highways and bi-ways. While Jolene was driving, she and Adela started talking about things on their minds. Adela speaks first.

Adela: So Jolene, how is UCLA going for you?

Jolene: College is going great for me. Thanks for asking.

Adela: What are you taking up over there again? I forgot.

Jolene: I'm taking up media, and management. I want to be a TV network manager, also make my own comedy television shows.

Adela: Cool! I've just recently graduated from high school back in Mexico City. Now I want to go to college here in Los Angeles to take up computer designing.

Jolene: You're good with computers, Adela?

Adela: Hey, back in Mexico City, they always call me "La Computara Senorita!"

And the two girls started laughing about all of that. Then Adela asked Jolene another question.

Adela: So Jolene, did you get married yet? Have you found a boyfriend at all?

Jolene: Mm-mmm, Adela. I haven't been married, neither have I found a boyfriend yet either.

Adela: Why? A beautiful, pretty, and very attractive and sexy woman like yourself hasn't found anybody yet?

Jolene: No. Nobody wants me, I guess.

Adela: Hey, that's okay, cousin. I haven't found anybody either.

Jolene: Well join the club, honey. But we're gonna have a great time here in L.A. And you're gonna love it here too, Adela!

Adela: The hell I will, girl! (She laughs.) Hahahahahahahaha! So what do you all have planned this whole summer, Jolene?

Jolene: Well for me, I'll be taking some summer classes in the morning in college Monday thru Friday. So I might get off like either 11:30am, or noon. It all depends on how long I stay in order for me to get a master's degree.

Adela: Mmmmmmmmmmm. Then after that, you'll spend time with all of us in your family household. Right?

Jolene: Yes I will. I'll be with my family, my friends, and of course, meet plenty of new comers when they arrive here in Los Angeles. Who knows, maybe some gorgeous handsome guy might just fall into place for me.

Adela: Me too.

Jolene: And that's not all. We all will be going places, having ourselves a ball with each other, including you joining in on the fun with us, Adela. And once you do, you'll be having a whole lot of friends here in America, just like you do over in Mexico.

Adela: Really? Wow! I bet this is going to be extremely different for me, but very cool!

Then the girls have left the freeway in their car, heading straight to the open roads in Los Angeles to Beverly Hills to a street called Palm Drive which is exactly where Jolene lives with her big Mexican family at 867 Palm Drive. They finally found the house where Jolene lives with her family. It's a great big mansion with everything wonderful over there both inside and out.

Jolene: Well, Adela. This is ti.

Adela: Wow! Check it out! What a cool shack!

Jolene: Yeah! We've got a great big family in there.

Adela: I bet this house holds a hell of a lot of people in there.

Jolene: Yup, my mom, dad, and the twelve of us kids. I'm one of the twelve.

Adela: Are you the oldest, or the youngest in the family, Jolene?

Jolene: Hmmmm, good question. You know, I really don't know anymore. Let's just say that….that I'm like the third middle, or part older than a couple. How does that strike you?

Adela: I can simply go with that. As Victoria Justice would say, "You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action."

Jolene: Presicely.

They head to one of the garages on that house, parked the car inside when Jolene opened the door with her automatic garage door opener inside her car, Jolene puts her car in park, shuts off the engine, and everything else in there too. The girls get out of the car, Jolene opens the trunk so that Adela can get her suitcases out, and Jolene can get her new laptop computer out, they closed the trunk, the doors to the car, Jolene locks them with her automatic door locker connected to her keys, went straight to the door inside the house inside the garage, let Adela in first because she's got such a two suitcase load, Jolene walked in second, Jolene's mom and dad were more than happy to see their smiling niece Adela and glad to have her stay with Jolene's family for the whole summer. Jolene was more than happy to have Adela stay with them too. The parents' names are Anita and Mario Pena. Mario is the father, and Anita is the mother.

Mario & Anita: (smiling for joy to see Adela.) Buenos dias, Adela! Welcome to our family! Como estas?!

Adela: (smiling back.) Nuie bien! Y tu? You're my aunt and uncle Mario and Anita! Am I correct on that?

Mario: You sure are correct, beautiful!

Anita: And we want to welcome you here with us!

Mario: You will love it here with our family, Adela. And boy, have we got a whole lot in store for you.

Adela: Bueno! Gracias! This is gonna be real cool big time!

Jolene: It sure will be. Well hop on in the house, Adela. Make yourself at home.

Mario: I'll take your suitcases for you, Adela.

Adela: Why thank you, Uncle Mario. That's very nice of you.

Mario: You better believe it, sweety pie.

As Mario takes Adela's baggage, heads right upstairs, puts them in the girls room, Anita, Jolene, and Adela herself sit down in the biggest dining room in the house, and Anita and Jolene start to get to know Adela.

Anita: So Adela, how's Mexico City been treating you now or days?

Adela: Mmmmmmmm, not that good really. My parents and I are still poor, I'm still the only child in their family, even in high school, over there is very rough. I never did made too many friends there at all because not too many people like me up there. Even the guys I used to have crushes on were very shallow with me. They have no interests in me what so ever because I'm too short for them, and too nice and stuff that they just don't look for in a woman anymore. Back there, the men are into those hot, attractive, juicy, slim, tall, nasty girls with very bad attitudes, and do all sorts of rotten things that I'm not interested in doing. Neither do I go that way because I'm not into that stuff, plus, I don't like people like that.

Jolene: Well you don't need to put up with nasty people like that anymore, at least not for this whole summer now that you're staying with us.

Adela: Yeah, that is until I have to go back there in the fall, you know. Let me be honest with you two. I really don't like Mexico City too well at all, and would like to move here in the states someday if you both know what I mean. I would like to go to UCLA to be an actress, singer, dancer, and songwriter.

Suddenly, one of the teenage guys came into the dining room. His name is Diego at age 14. He looked very handsome. He was wondering what was going on in the dining room here with the talking.

Diego: Hey, what's going on around here? (Then, he was very surprised and happy to see his cousin Adela because he has never met, nor seen her before at all.) Oh my God, you must be Adela! Aren't you?

Adela: Yes I am. And you're….?

Diego: I'm Diego! Nice to meet you, Adela! Welcome!

And Diego and Adela rushed over to each other, gave each other a great big cheek to cheek hug, never letting go of each other.

Adela: Thank you, Diego! Nice to meet you too! You're so very sweet.

Then the two finally let go of each other, then Diego asked her this question here very positive.

Diego: Say, would you like to meet the rest of the family in the living room? We're all watching a cool movie on TV.

Adela: (to Jolene.) Do you want to come with us, Jolene?

Jolene: I'll be over there in a bit. You two go right ahead.

Adela: Alright! Let's go, Diego.

Diego: Cool!

And Adela and Diego left the dining room straight over to the biggest living room where the rest of the siblings are. And much to Adela's surprise, five more guys, and five more girls in the living room watching Charlie's Angels; Full Throttle. Everybody turned around with great big smiles on their faces because they were so glad to meet their cousin from Mexico City which is Adela. They all said good morning to her and welcome her to the family.

Everybody: Buenos dias, Adela!

Adela: Buenos dias, muchachos y muchachas!

Diego: Say everyone, why don't you all stand up one at a time and introduce yourselves to Adela and make her feel right at home for she is our cousin from Mexico City. Okay? Starting with the girls. Karina.

Karina is a beautiful 22 year old girl who stands up first to say hello to Adela.

Karina: Buenos dias, Adela. My name is Karina. Welcome.

Adela: Gracias, Karina. Buenos dias. My name is Adela.

Then a nineteen year old beautiful girl named Silvia stood up second to say hello to Adela.

Silvia: Hi, Adela. I'm Silvia. Welcome to our family.

Adela: Gracias, Silvia. And good morning.

Then Tori, a seventeen year old pretty face said hello to Adela.

Tori: Hello there, Adela. I'm Tori. Welcome to the United States.

Adela: Hola, Tori. Thank you. I'm glad to be here.

Then there's Agnus, a ten year old beautiful girl also said hello to Adela.

Agnus: Buenos dias, Adela. I'm Agnus. We're glad that you came here.

Adela: Hey, what's up, Agnus?! I'm Adela. Buenos dias.

And the last girl around before the guys start introducing themselves also is Arianna, an eight year old pretty girl as well said hello to Adela.

Arianna: Hello, Adela. My name is Arianna. Welcome.

Adela: Buenos dias, Arianna. I'm Adela. Thank you.

Diego: Okay, now the hombres. Starting with you, Carlos.

Carlos is the 24 year old hot and handsome guy who said hello to Adela.

Carlos: Hola, Adela. I'm Carlos. Como estas?

Adela: Muy bien, Carlos. I'm Adela. Gracias.

Another guy about 21 years old named Manny said hello to Adela.

Manny: Buenos dias, Adela. Welcome to our family.

Adela: Gracias. But you didn't tell me your name.

Manny: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Manny. Nice to meet you.

Adela: You too, Manny. Buenos dias.

Another guy name Pablo, a seventeen year old person said hello to Adela.

Pablo: Hola, muchacha. I'm Pablo. How are you doing, Adela?

Adela: Muy fine, Pablo. Thank you.

Another guy about thirteen years old named Manuel also said hello to Adela to make her feel welcome.

Manuel: Buenos dias, Adela. I'm Manuel. Welcome.

Adela: Buenos dias, Manuel. Como estas?

Manuel: Muy bien, gracias.

And last but not least, a guy named Oscar, a nine year old kid said hello to Adela.

Oscar: Hola, Adela. I'm Oscar.

Adela: Hola, muchacho. Adela's my name. You look so cute.

Oscar: Thank you, Adela. And you look very pretty.

Adela: Why thank you, Oscar. That's so sweet.

Suddenly, Jolene walked into the living room just to cheek on everybody, including Adela to see how are they doing and what they're up to.

Everybody: What's up, Jolene?!

Jolene: Hola, amigos! What are you all doing over here?

Tori: We're all watching Charlie's Angels "Full Throttle." Would you like to join us, Jolene?

Jolene: Mm-mmm. No thank you. I'm taking some summer classes this year over at UCLA in the mornings Monday through Friday.

Karina: Lunes y Viernes. UCLA. (And she laughs.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Adela: (to Jolene.) Say Jolene.

Jolene: What's up, Adela?

Adela: Are they still registering for anymore part time morning summer classes over at UCLA?

Jolene: I don't know just yet off hand. I'll call them right now.

And Jolene got her AT&T smartphone and called UCLA to see if there's anymore part time summer morning classes left there for Monday through Friday for Adela from Mexico City to attend. The phone rings, and somebody picks up to talk to Jolene. It's some Spanish lady talking in Spanish.

The Spanish lady: (in Spanish.) Hello. UCLA. This is Arlene Madina, one of the assistance of the school. How can I direct your call?

Jolene: (in Spanish.) Hello, Arlene. This is Jolene.

Arlene: (in Spanish.) Jolene Pena?! Buenos dias! Como estas, girlfriend?!

Jolene: (in Spanish.) Muy bien! Y tu?!

Arlene: Bien! So what can I help you with this time, my dear?

Jolene: (in Spanish.) Are there anymore part time Monday through Friday summer classes that are available? I have a cousin here with me right now who is interested in coming to the school for a career of her own.

Arlene: (in Spanish.) Well what does she want? We've got plenty that haven't been used yet.

Jolene: Do you have any computer design?

Arlene: We do! In fact, we've got all sorts of computer design software classes here including networking classes. What's your cousin's name, Jolene?

Jolene: Adela Pena.

Arlene: Adela Pena. If you can tell Adela if she can come over here now and fill out a college application for our part time summer computer classes before everything gets filled, she won't be the last to come here until the fall. Okay?

Jolene: She is from Mexico City, Mexico just to let you know.

Arlene: That's okay. Anybody from other countries are willing to join.

Jolene: Anybody? Including my cousin Adela? You're not just pulling my leg saying that, are you?

Arlene: Dear, I would never pull anybody's leg. Every word I say around here is true. She should come and register for what class she wants here now. But she better get here fast if she ever wants to participate in this school.

Jolene: Awesome! Thank you, Arlene. You're the best.

Arlene: No problem! Make sure that she gets here immediately.

Jolene: I'll tell her the word. Thank you. Bye.

And Jolene hangs up her smartphone, puts it back on the right side of her belt, then tells Adela the good news.

Jolene: Hey Adela, good news!

Adela: What's up?!

Jolene: UCLA has got plenty of morning classes left, including computers!

Adela: (with excitement!) No way! Get out! Really?!

Jolene: I am not lying to you, honey! They've got a whole mess of shit just waiting all for you! But we've better get you registered over there now before time is up and everything's taken.

Adela: Well let's go!

And Jolene and Adela left the house again to go to UCLA so that Adela can register to get the type of education she needs.

Oscar: Say Manny.

Manny: Yes, Oscar.

Oscar: When I grow up, when I go to college, I want to be a stunt movie actor because I love action movies. The cartoons I watch just doesn't do it for me, don't you know. And I'm board.

Manuel: (to Oscar.) You'll make it to the top someday, Oscar. You really need to give it time. Okay? You're still a little kid. You need to take babysteps first before you can make your way to be famouse like the big guys, the smooth talkers no doubt.

Oscar: You're right, Manuel. I will take baby steps first off.

Manuel: Yeah! There you go, man!

Oscar: Right!

Then Jolene and Adela were heading straight to UCLA so that Adela can take some classes in computers. They arrived just in time so that they are not missing a parking place. They got out of the car, headed inside the building, and Adela has never seen such a college like this before in her life at all.

Adela: Wow! I've never seen anything like this before, Jolene. This is so huge! I love this place!

Jolene: It's very awesome, Adela. Check out the coolest cafeteria, and the humongous auditorium you'll see here in this building later on once we get you registered.

Adela: (checking out one of the L.A. American guys.) And one of the coolest guys. Oh God! He looks so hot! I've just got to get over and get to know him one way or another. But something in his eyes tells me that he looks kinda very lonely in his life without any girl to go to him. He's been going to a lot of girls back in the past, and they all just couldn't stand him not one bit, then they go to other boys after that. Well those girls are ignorant! I'm gonna cheer him up.

Jolene: (tried to stop Adela in her tracks.) Wait a minute, Adela! You still have to register for your classes first before you go up to any of the college guys you see, especially lonely ones. And I think we're up next.

Adela: Well, wish me luck, honey.

Adela and Jolene go over to one of the register booths to get Adela registered for summer classes at UCLA because Jolene registered already.

A white woman at one of the booths: May I help you, young lady?

Adela: Hi. My name is Adela Alanis Pena, and I'm here to register for some summer classes here at UCLA. I'm here from Mexico City with my cousin Jolene because she's taking summer classes here too.

The woman: Do you have some kind of passport and I.D. of where you're from?

Adela: I do.

So Adela pulls out her Mexico City I.D. first, and her passport to America and gives them both to the lady so that she can put Adela in the UCLA computer system so she can register.

The woman: You're all set. Just go over to one of the tables, you'll see applications of classes and stuff you can take. Just fill them out, and when you're done, bring it here in the booth. Okay?

Adela: (smiling.) You got it. Thank you.

The woman: (smiling back.) You're welcome.

Jolene: (to the woman at the booth putting Adela in the system.) Thank you, ma'am.

Then Jolene takes off and goes straight over to Adela to help her register for summer classes at UCLA. They both sat down, took to the application, found the exact classes Adela wants, Adela signed her name at the bottom of it, dated it, and they were all done. They both got up from their seats, Adela saw that same gorgeous lonely guy from another table, and said to the fellow "Hey cutie!" The sweet hot guy looked up, smiled at Adela, Adela smiled back at him and winked an eye at him, and the guy blew Adela a kiss. Then Jolene pulled Adela aside to the booth immediately to send the application to the woman.

Jolene: Adela, let's go! We'll chat with the dude later.

Adela: Sorry, Jolene. I couldn't help myself. He looks so fine!

Jolene: He'll still be here when we're done. Let's go.

So Jolene and Adela went straight to that same booth again to deliver the application Adela just finished.

Adela: Here you are, ma'am.

The woman re-checks the application twice to see whether or not the answers were right. And they're all right. So the woman smiled at Adela saying this to her.

The woman: You've passed everything. The summer courses start Monday morning at 9:00am, and when you come in, go straight to the service desk up front, and the lady will give you your new schedual of what classes you'll be attending, and you're all set to go. Alright?

Adela: Thank you, ma'am.

Jolene: And I'll make sure that my cousin wakes up every early in the morning, eats her breakfast, and me and her will come for our classes here on my car.

The woman: That would be very nice of you. Well you two have a good weekend, and we'll see you both Monday morning.

Jolene & Adela: Thank you.

Then after that, Adela walks straight to that lonely, sweet, and handsome American guy straight to his table, sits by him face to face, and says hello to him.

Adela: (to the guy.) Hello there, handsome.

The guy: (looked up at Adela with a smile.) Hi. You look so very pretty.

Adela: And you look so very gorgeous. Thank you.

The guy: You're welcome.

Adela: Are you alone by yourself?

The guy: Yeah. All of my friends have ditched me, moved back to their countries, their home states, and some even moved out to other places after we all graduated from high school.

Adela: And you don't have a girlfriend yet either?

The guy: I did once until she turned me down and dumped me for some big, rich, popular, handsome, muscle guy without my notice.

Adela: (felt sorry for him.) Dude, I feel so very bad for you! A sweet and handsome guy like yourself shouldn't be alone and lonely by yourself like this. That's just not at all too cool. Mm-mmm, it just feels uncomfortable and discouraging.

The guy: I know. But she just doesn't care about that too much after all I've done for her. She never ever does anything back for me in return just like I always do for her. Sometimes the girl is very mean! Sometimes I still have extreme feelings for her, but she doesn't have anything like that for me at all. Not one single thing! It's obvious that maybe she happens to be on drugs, or something like that. I don't know that for sure, mind you. I'm just guessing.

Adela: Well, muchacho, if that girl does not see anything good, nor cute about you at all, or if she does too many rotten things to you like that and get away with it all, she's not the girl for you, nor anybody. Just stay strong, keep your head high, and always keep a positive attitude of everything. Don't ever give, stay as sweet, and good looking as you are, and don't ever change for nobody, not even for her. Okay? Those are my positive words of comfort to you, my dear.

The guy: Wow! Thank you truly so very much, whoever you are.

Adela: I'm Adela Pena. What is your name?

The guy: Brandon Nantz. (they both shake hands with each other.) Glad to meet you.

Adela: Nice to meet you too, Brandon.

Brandon: Thank you.

Adela: You're welcome. Say, can I give you all of my information and you can give me yours? I would like to get together with you one of these days.

Brandon: (smiling.) Sure. Do you need any paper?

Adela: (pulls out her own backpack.) Uh-uh. I've got some in here already. Tons of it.

Brandon: Cool. Do you have something to write with? If you don't , I can loan you my pen.

Adela: Oh I've got something to write already. Thank you for asking.

Brandon: No problem, Adela.

And so, Adela wrote her information for Brandon on a piece of paper, and Brandon did the same thing for Adela from out of his backpack. And Jolene smiled and laughed just looking at Adela and Brandon exchange information to each other, until she turned around and saw another white handsome American guy a little bit younger than she is, but very sweet, but very lonely as well. And Jolene felt very sorry for him because he had just moved to Los Angeles from his hometown at Philadelphia, Pennsylvania getting his college stuff together from one of the booths because he was done registering as well. His name is Calvin Draves. And after he left one of the booths getting ready to walk out of the building, Jolene stopped him for a moment yelling "Hey!" And Calvin stopped and said to himself "Who said hey here?" And Jolene ran straight to Calvin with a big smile on her face, Calvin was concerned about who's coming to him and smiled right back at Jolene. So Jolene went and said hello to Calvin to really get to know him, and Calvin was really surprise.

Jolene: (to Calvin.) Hi. How are you doing today? When I was watching my cousin and another guy get aquainted with each other on another table, I turned around for a moment to see what else is new around here, and I saw you because you look so handsome and very sweet. Are you alone by yourself, dude?

Calvin: (concerned about all of this.) Wait a minute, senorita! How do I know you're not some kind of a female psycho trying to lie, rape me, or all sorts of very bad things you guys are about to do to me?

Jolene: But I would never do anything like that to a handsome boy like you, nor anybody. So are you taking summer classes here too?

Calvin: (still scared.) Yeah. Who are you?

Jolene: I'm Jolene. Jolene Pena is my name. What's yours, honey?

Calvin: Calvin Draves. Look, Jolene, you seem like a very nice girl and all, but I've been around too many people that come to me and they lie, threaten me, insult me, wanting to kill me and stuff like that back home in Philadelphia. So I don't want any drama from you either. Okay?

Jolene: Don't be afraid, Calvin. Okay? I'm not here to lie, kill threaten, nor insult you of anyway. Mm-mmm. I'm an all around, down to earth, truthful, polite, kind girl. I just want to get to know you and be your friend. Plus, I happen to believe in God and Jesus, and I'm a good Christian woman. I can help you with your fears because I know your fears.

Calvin: Are you sure you're not just saying that just to get me to you and then put me down after that? I'm a Christian too for that matter, and I also believe in the lord.

Jolene: I'm very sure, Calvin. Since you're a Christian and I'm a Christian, this is most definitely going to work out with you, me, and plenty of my friends and family that will simply be glad to meet a sweet and adorable all around, down to earth guy like you. Besides, if you didn't have your faith in the lord, if I was never the answer to any of your prayers, well at least one of them, I wouldn't be here to come to you. Now would I? Dude, you've just got to trust me. I know you didn't come here to be played with, nor get hurt by anybody, and all that other nasty junk. I believe you. In fact, I also believe in you, Calvin, even though we don't know each other just yet and I've just met you. Calvin, I think you're cool!

Calvin: (smiles and calms down.) Hey, thank you. No one's ever told me that I'm cool before. This is my first time a beautiful girl like a Latina such as yourself has ever said that I was cool. People used to say that to me back when I was little and junior high, but never in high school.

Jolene: (felt bad for him.) Not in high school? Why, Calvin?

Calvin: Well let me tell you, Jolene.

Jolene: I'm all listening ears.

Calvin: Well, ever since my real parents died, when I was thirteen years old, my foster parents, along with my foster elder sister and my younger sixteen year old sister have been treating me very mean telling me that I need to stay away from my real family, and friends that are real dear to my heart that are always there for me whenever I need them lots. My real parents and family would never even think of treating me the way my foster family are doing right now. They were good parents that really love me, respected me, cared for me, and will always be there for me a lot whenever I'm in a very bad jam like mow because I was the only kid left in the family after my elder brother and middle elder sister moved out having great jobs and bettering themselves with cool careers. My real brother is married, has three kids, two boys, and a girl. He's very happily married. My middle sister is still not married yet, but she is incharge of a publishing book company and a theater company down over in London, England. My brother is in charge of a marketing company over at Toronto, Canada. The rest of my big family, I have no clue of where they are at this point. My foster family doesn't want me contacting anybody like that at anytime, nor make any new friends.

Jolene: (stunned.) That's crazy! Why don't they want you to contact your real family, your friends, nor make any new cool people like you and I just met each other now?

Calvin: Because they think that I'm starting chaos with everybody else with my beliefs in the lord, and setting my own goals that I am very comfortable with, and not anybody else.

Jolene: And what are your goals in the future, Calvin?

Calvin: I would like to get into the television and music video business, not to mention computers, animation, and video games.

Jolene: (excited for him!) You are?! That's great, Calvin! I'm into the television business too, along with music and stuff like that as well. Maybe you and I can work together as a team in the future, rub elbows with the stars, hang out, go out great places with them, and each other. We'll have a real heck of a ball together! What do you think?

Calvin: Sadly, Jolene, my foster family thinks that kind of stuff is for cartoon character losers, and they don't want me doing that stuff either. But I couldn't help myself. This is my passion as well as getting together with good people just like you, Jolene. I'm beginning to like you a lot now!

Jolene: (smiling.) Aw, I'm beginning to like you too, Calvin.

Calvin: Thanks. But my foster family does not want me liking anybody anymore until I change for people and not be myself at all. And they don't like anybody liking me for just being myself.

Jolene: (felt sorry for Calvin.) Dude, like I said, that's crazy. Nobody should judge you like that in all sorts of bad ways and telling you never to do this nor that, and you need to do this and that the way they want their plans done and not yours. That's just like killing an adorable cute animal, and comitting a horrible crime for absolutely no damn reason at all. Mm-mmm! I don't find any of that very encouraging. I find all of that a disgracefully disgusting disaster.

Calvin: Yeah, you're telling me, Jolene.

Jolene: Say, is there anyway I can get a hold of you someday when we meet here again in this college? I can even teach you Spanish for your future too if you want me to because I'm Mexican and I speak Spanish very well.

Calvin: Sure. You know, I've always wanted to learn how to speak a second language, or even more. I like that.

Jolene: Bueno! Calvin, I promise you, you will have the very coolest opportunity of your life once you stick with me, my friends, my family, and all of the very interesting, and very nice people who will really want to be around you, support you, do exactly everything for you that you really want in your life just like me. We are all good people around here in my book. And we would never do anything to cross you off our list at all, at least I won't.

Suddenly, Calvin's foster parents came up to the register area, along with the 21 year old elder foster sister, and her sixteen year old foster younger sister as well, and they all were very angry and not very happy the way they saw Calvin talking to Jolene trying to get acquainted with each other. They are the not so nice Hammond family. The foster mom and dad are named Darla and Keith, along with the 21 year old foster sister Rochelle, and 16 year old foster sister Cheryl. They all shouted his name just to get him away from Jolene Pena.

The Hammond Family: CALVIN!

Then Calvin snapped his head and looked behind him, and his foster father Keith started raving at him.

Keith: YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WITH US RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOUR BUTT GETS BURNED! HEAR?!

Calvin: But you guys-

Darla: RIGHT NOW, YOUNG MAN!

Keith: You are not to ever meet anybody, not even any girl, especially a Mexican!

Rochelle: You are not good enough to meet anybody of any kind because you're a little whimpy creep!

Cheryl: And you've just broken the number one rule right there, you moron!

Calvin: Come on, you guys! Give me a break-

The Hammond Family: GIVE US A BREAK, STUPID!

Keith: We're going home right now!

Calvin: Keith, please!

The Hammond Family: NOW!

Keith: And just where do you come up with that Keith nonsense, huh?! I'm your father, boy, and you know it! STAY AWAY FROM PEOPLE! DO YOU HEAR ME, CREEP?!

Jolene: (worried sick.) Are those your foster parents, Calvin?

Calvin: (sadly.) Yeah. That means I have to go this very minute so I can't stay here too long with anybody. They need me way too much. Now you know why I'm not having it too good with life anymore.

Jolene: Calvin, that's terrible. I feel very bad for you. Hey, when we run into each other in this school when classes get started, look for me. Okay? So that we can get acquainted with each other. I'll be saying a prayer for you very hard.

Calvin: Thank you, Jolene. I'll be doing a whole lot of praying too, and hopefully we'll find each other when our summer classes get started.

The Hammond Family: (to Calvin.) NO!

And the Hammond family pulled Calvin away from Jolene Pena and away from the UCLA building, straight to their new silver Toyota van, drove out of there real fast, and Keith had to rave at Calvin for getting acquainted with Jolene.

Keith: BOY, DO YOU REALIZE YOU HAVE JUSTMADE A DISGUSTING SCENE BY TALKING TO THAT GIRL?!

Darla: (angry at Calvin!) I do not know why you still have such a very bad personality, and have such a stupid thing with olive skinned women with high cheekbones such as that Latina you were just talking to recently! This has got to stop, Calvin! NO MORE!

Rochelle: You are such a pain in the butt to everybody!

Cheryl: And it all just makes everybody sick, including us!

Calvin: (laughs.) Hahahahahahahahaha! Whatever, you guys!

Keith: CALVIN, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!

Darla, Rochelle, & Cheryl: AND THERE IS NO WHATEVER ON THIS EITHER!

Calvin: Listen, I don't know why you all are always treating me very badly just because I'm a sweet guy with a very soft and tender heart, and not like those cool and heroic big men!

Rochelle: Reality check, dummy! You're not sweet, nor have a tender heart! You're just a bad person!

Calvin: WHY DO YOU ALL STILL THINK I'M AN ABSOLUTE NOTHING?!

The Hammond Family: CALVIN, KNOCK IT OFF!

Then Calvin kept his mouth shut after his last question he asked them, but the family overpowered his speech. Now they are all heading home at a town called Maywood near Los Angeles at a street called 58TH Street in a regular big house with a number called 133 58TH Street. And that's where they live. When they got out of the van, went inside the house, they started threatening Calvin for meeting a Mexican cutie like Jolene and told him never ever to let any of this happen again.

Keith: Now Calvin! You know that you were told too many times never to be seen with any girl of any kind because you're not good enough for any woman at all, plus, you're not good enough to have any kind of career that you desire in your stupid cartoon acting ugly life, and this all needs to stop! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

Rochelle: Me and Cheryl have got plenty of friends, including sweet and hot boyfriends because we're both beautiful, smart, attractive, sexy, strong, and popular because we're human! You are not human, nor sweet or anything even close so you can't do that! You really need to change for everybody!

Calvin: What do you mean "I need to change for everybody?!"

The Hammond Family: CALVIN!

Calvin: (frightened.) Okay! Okay! I'll shut up while you guys talk.

Darla: Now, when you see this girl again in that college, you are to pay no kind of attention to her anymore! Is that understood?! Just walk pass her, pretend you don't neither see, nor hear her! Because we're telling you right now! If you even think of stopping to wanting to have a so called great BFF in someone, especially her; that Latina freaky fetish bitch, then you, boy, will have either us, Uncle Gus of the United States authauities, or even the police for that matter to fear!

Calvin: Now come on, you guys. I'm not a criminal.

Rochelle: Reality check again, dope! You are too a criminal because you're a geek! All geeks, dweebs, dorks, nerds, and whimps are monsterous criminals no doubt! And you're one of them!

Cheryl: (to Rochelle.) Yeah, you tell him, sis. We're all smart except for Calvin who just couldn't ever behave himself!

Keith: Now we're warning you now, you jerk! From now on, when you go do your studies over at UCLA, you are not to see anybody, talk to anybody, or any other stupid stuff like that! EVER! You are to do your work in your classes! After that, you come straight home! Do you understand that?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, I SAID?!

Calvin: Yes, sir.

Keith: Because if you are not at home fast after college, if you're stopping to talk to anybody over there, including that stupid Latina you've met at the register room which you have no business to because you're crazy, you've got me and the rest of us to deal with, and it won't be at all good news!

Calvin: (annoyed.) What are you guys getting at?!

Darla: Don't be funny and dumb, boy! We don't do stuff like that here in the future! Plus, you'll know exactly what we're getting at when you find out if you screw up our expectations by acting funny with your stupid goals to people, including that girl you shouldn't be meeting in the college when you first registered for the classes you asked for!

Rochelle: Don't ever let it happen again, Calvin! No more!

Keith: Yes, you tell him, my dear special daughter. You deserve the unexpected very very best, and Calvin; the worst.

Rochelle: Thank you so much, Daddy. Calvin never says anything good about me ever!

Calvin: (tried to correct her.) I do too, Rochelle! What are you talking about?!

Rochelle: (backfired him.) In a cartoon character voice, nutcase?! That's not the type of voice I want to hear in a real man! You're not a real man, plus, you're not very special! My boyfriend is special because he's a man! He's big, tall, dark, handsome, smart, strong, talented, rich, famous, popular, muscular, hot, unique, loves dirty rap and rock music like I do, and talks dirty to me when he's funny because it all makes me and everybody else laugh, has his own totally cool mansion with roommates as hot as him, and we girls love them all like that! They sure don't love a little two faced, talentless, tasteless, less than human, creepy little dream robbing pig like you, Calvin! You're too little, and he's the biggest, and he will cast you down to size big time! So you had better watch your ass, Calvin!

Darla: (to Rochelle smiling.) You're always thinking way too smart, Rochelle. Good stuff, Honey. Someday you'll rule this here city!

Rochelle: (smiling back.) Thanks, mom. My boyfriend will be extra proud of me just like I am of myself.

Keith: (to Rochelle.) Oh, he sure will be; just like your family here, Rochelle.

Cheryl: (to Rochelle.) We all want to be like you someday, Rochelle. At least I want to be into your shoes when I go to college. I want to be a model, recording artist like my girl Katy Perry, and a moviestar.

Keith: (to Cheryl.) You sure will be, Cheryl. You and your sister Rochelle will rule the world big time!

Rochelle: And we'll be the beauty queens of it all because we're both glamorous! Right, Cheryl?

Cheryl: You are so right, dear sister. Keeping it realistic is what we do around here, and we never ever go overboard at all because that is all just wrong!

Rochelle: Yes, presicely. Hell yeah! High five, Cheryl!

Cheryl: High five, Rochelle!

And the two beautiful sisters give each other a big high five.

Keith: Now Calvin, we need you to go straight to your room at once and stay there and not do anything up there at all, and just wait for our orders of what you will do for all of us later! Is that understood?!

Calvin: Yes, sir.

Rochelle: (to Calvin.) And by the way, why can't you look and be exactly like my boyfriend, dummy?!

Cheryl: And my boyfriend too, you revolving, disgusting ugly piece of SHIT!

Everybody: (to Calvin.) GO!

And Calvin got up from the couch, and slowly made his way upstairs to his room. But his foster parents and sisters don't like him walking slow at all because that aggravates them. So they yelled "FASTER, JERK!" So Calvin sped up the paste upstairs like his family told him. So when Calvin went to his room read fast, he got mad at his foster family, and slammed his bedroom door at them real loud! But the family got real annoyed of that door slam. So they shouted at Calvin this nasty message.

Everybody: (to Calvin.) DO NOT SLAM THAT STUPID DOOR, YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T THINK STRAIGHT!

Cheryl: Why can't that creep Calvin be a regular human being like everybody else?!

Keith: (crying.) Honey, I need a hug. That stupid Calvin, always ruining people's lives, especially mine!

Darla: (spreading her arms to Keith.) Aw, come here, Keith dear. Calvin is a no goodnik.

Rochelle: Yeah, I'll say that he is! (Now to Keith.) Don't cry, Dad.

Cheryl: Don't cry, Pop. Calvin didn't mean all that garbage he said about his so called goals that he want to come true in his life. We all know that he took every goal from too many people. And that's not right!

Rochelle: (went to give Keith a great big hug.) Don't cry, Dad. We know that Calvin is a big time menace asshole who isn't a very nice boy at all. He keep telling himself and everybody else that he's nice and stuff, and he really isn't! He's only an irrational, two timing, Goddamn, filthy, disgusting, goal jumping, flea bitting little girly girl! That's what he is! He'll never make it into this new millennium because he's a bad person. And one day, he's going to get exactly what he deserves. And it's sure not cute either.

Cheryl: (went to give Keith a hug too.) I agree with you right there, Rochelle. It's okay, Dad. Please don't cry. Calvin will not get too many good things because he's evil! One day, some beautiful girl about as cute as the beautiful Miss Cheekbones herself "Victoria Justice," or even "Miley Cyrus" will go over to Calvin, pretend to be his favorite gal pal, will be with him for a short while, then dump him for good to go out with a popular hot huggable dude who is much better than Calvin, she will be with that hot dude forever, leave Calvin for good because of his false expectations stealing dreams from other people like that, and he'll be left out in the cold all by himself because it's his own fault being stupid with his rotten nasty standards against other people's fetishes and dreams he's took from people. Like who does that mean, nasty monster villan Calvin thinks he is?!

Darla: Well I can tell you this much, Cheryl. He sure isn't human, and plus, he's not even a hero like your father.

Rochelle: And our boyfriends, not to mention that, mom.

Cheryl: That's why he doesn't have any friend, and nobody ever wants to be around him, not now, not ever!

Keith: You're telling me, ladies, He's lower than dirt that needs to be shot!

But Calvin is much more hurting inside than his foster father Keith. He's up in his room with his door closed crying his lonely and poor tenderhearted eyes out wondering why his foster family, and everybody else around him has been treating him very mean.

Calvin: (to himself.) I don't understand this whole picture! What did I do around here to have a lot of people turn against me with all negative nonsense?! How come I'm the only one that sees a whole lot of good inside myself and too many people don't see any of it?! They all still think that I'm an evil dream robbing nothing, and that just turns me off! And after my first positive contact with a beautiful girl named Jolene Pena from UCLA, and I really like this Mexican chica a lot, and she likes me a lot too! Everybody wants me to stay away from positive things like her! Why she could be my favorite gal pal in the future who can most definitely show me a real good time here in Los Angeles with plenty of her friends, her family, the celebrities because I'm into those areas! Those are my life! Dammit! Oh Jolene, where are you when I need you? Oh God, please give me some strength against these nasty haters!

While Calvin started praying to God for a great big long positive miracle to work on him into his life, he continued crying again because he felt very lonely, and too many people didn't care.

The next morning back at UCLA, Calvin was walking along the halls with a great big smile on his face, then saw Jolene Pena standing by the halls. So Calvin tried to go up to her, that was until a college guard in a uniform with a moustache from out of nowhere stopped Calvin from going any further near Jolene by raving at him for absolutely no reason of the sort.

The guard: (to Calvin.) YO, DON'T GET YOUR HOPES TOO HIGH LIKE THAT ON PEOPLE! (Calvin snapped his head to the guard while the guard was still raving at him.) JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO OVER THERE, JERK?! YOU GET AWAY FROM THERE THIS INSTANT! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT! MORON!

And Calvin went and walked back the same way he was going to go to Jolene. And when he walked slowly with his head down feeling bad because he really wanted to see Jolene again, he stopped for a moment by the guard, looked up at his angry look with even an angrier look himself. Then the guard insulted Calvin with a very nasty question after he saw Calvin go straight to Jolene.

The guard: Could you be careful with that next time?!

Then Calvin felt that the guard was even trying to stop him from enjoying life with Jolene, other people, and great life in general. So he walked away from the guard, and continued walking with a very angry look. And now, the guard felt like Calvin just insulted him with his standards against him, Jolene, and everybody else.

The guard: (to himself about Calvin.) What an asshole! (Then the guard walked away as well mad as if he felt that Calvin, and all other outsiders keep messing up his day, and messing with him.) Boy, do I need a hug. Nothing ever goes right around here anymore.

Then, here is the first classroom Calvin goes for speech, and he's real good at it too. But nobody in that class believes that he is, in fact, nobody believes that he's good in anything period. They all still think that he's very evil, a class clown, and up to too many things very very bad as if he imitates stuff from an X-rated movie. Even teachers think very badly and lowly of him in the college, especially his speech teacher Miss Mary Mariano; a very beautiful, pretty, very attractive, very sexy, tall, slim, built, athletic, energetic, perky, outgoing, Italian foxy hottie with olive skin, high cheekbones, long brown hair, and a very sexy deep low voice who is also like a very certain special girl that even Calvin dreams about having as a gal pal, and a true down to earth, way cool BFF special girlfriend in his life.

Miss Mary Mariano: Okay, everybody. Hand over your work of your dream soul mate that you'll speak about for tomorrow. After this, you all are free to leave, and I will see you all tomorrow. Have a great day whatever you do!

So the kids went up to deliver their papers straight to Miss Mary Mariano for tomorrow to do their speech about a certain soul mate they want to have in their lives, and then left the classroom. Calvin did the same thing with his speech paper trying to leave the classroom as well, until Miss Mariano had to stop him for a moment.

Miss Mariano: Uh, just hold on for a moment please, Calvin. I wish to have a word with you.

So Calvin went back over to Miss Mariano for a moment because she wants to talk to him about his dreams and standards, including the speech he wrote down on his paper about the certain soul mate he really wants into his life.

Calvin: Yes, Mary. Is there something wrong around here?

Miss Mariano: Do not call me Mary, Calvin! These cool kids you see here call me that, and they're all my friends. You're not part of us because you are a creepy little horrifying dweeb! You alone will always call me Miss Mariano.

Calvin: (confused.) I don't understand this, Miss Mariano! What gives here?!

Miss Mariano: Calvin, these crazy vivid over high standards you keep planning for yourself, including wanting a real certain special girl into your life is getting you into a bit of too much big time trouble! What you have did to everybody when you first registered for this school was a big absolute no no!

Calvin: What are you talking about?

Miss Mariano: Calvin, one of the guards you've met recently just told me that you were going straight over to Jolene Pena this morning just to give her very nasty nerdy grief with your standards and insults to her and everybody else, and this bad speech you've just gave me too. You realize that all of this nonsense unrealistic garbage is a big fat crime that you have just committed with your disrespectful plans against everybody else, including Jolene. And that gives this 21ST Century a bad name. So Calvin, may we all please ask you never to go anywhere near Jolene, nor anybody else around here ever again? And this speech of your soul mate is awfully dangerously disgusting! You need to re-do this when you get home today, and then bring it back tomorrow.

Calvin: Now just hold on a minute, Miss Mariano!

Miss Mariano: No, you hold on a minute, Buster! This speech needs to be about one of your foster sisters who is named Rochelle. Isn't she Rochelle? She is the oldest, isn't she?

Calvin: Yes. But she's not my-

Miss Mariano: CALVIN! You need to make sure that you stick with her, go out places with her, and show her that you will always stay by her at all times without fail! Another foster sister you have named Cheryl. Am I right?

Calvin: Yes, but she's a lot more younger.

Miss Mariano: Then you need to make sure that you make her your soul mate also. Both of them, including your foster mother! She needs to be your soul mate, and your gal pal also! That's why they're always cranky and angry because you keep dreaming about wanting things you want in your life, and not what other people want from you with their expectations, including a certain special girl you want in your life from someplace here in this world without thinking straight of the girls you can be with from your household at home. Not cool, Calvin! Not cool!

Calvin: So what are you saying, Miss Mariano?

Miss Mariano: You need to re-write this speech all over again about your two foster sisters as your soul mates, and what you are planning to do with them this weekend. Which also means, you need to ask them to go out on a date with you either on a Friday or Saturday night, and it must be done immediately, that includes your foster mother. Because if you don't start doing these things right away, you will be into even a badder spot than you are right now! And you must not ever be yourself on them, nor anybody around here anymore when you come back here, not even on Jolene. Jolene happens to be a very nice girl here; a truly bright student, and she never causes any trouble, nor broken any laws, nor even gets her hopes too high like you always do. And I don't think any of the others do that shit either. So Calvin, you really need to watch it around here, or a lot of bad things will happen to you, because if you get into my way, DUN Dun dun! Do you understand that?!

Calvin: (sadly.) Yes, ma'am.

Miss Mariano: Because if I ever start getting the dean of this school about your crazy cartoon actions against everybody here, he will be yelling at you! Would you want that?!

Calvin: (agitated from her speech.) No.

Miss Mariano: Then you need to mind your own business from now on, and no more stealing other people's plans, otherwise you will be prosecuted by the fullest instincet of the law. Now, you need to leave this building right now and go straight home, and do this assignment all over again because Jolene Pena shouldn't be your soul mate at all. Your mom and sisters should. And if they can't be yours either, then have your father do it! After all, you're better off having a man as your soul mate, and leaving us pretty girls out of this! My boyfriend is a whole lot better than you are, so am I, and everybody else around here. Now go home and do this report over again without stopping to talk to anybody because this fantasy is very bad just like you! Do you understand that?!

Calvin: (hurting by her pride against him.) Yes, ma'am.

Miss Mariano: And Calvin. No more praying for any good miracles to come into your life ever because they're not your dreams. They're ain't calling you! Please don't take our stuff like that without permission ever again. We do not have time for any games like this because this is all a joke, and it needs to stop this instant. Or you're out of this school for good. And I want that paper done by tomorrow!

And Miss Mary Mariano left him completely, and very cold. Now Calvin has his head down to the ground feeling very sorry for himself with too much fear people keep giving him, until that period, someone kicked him across his behind real good and hard, and it was another pretty female about his age with a very angry look at him. She's got light tanned/milky white skin, high cheekbones, long blonde hair, a beautiful sexy perky body, and a beautiful voice and a very pretty face as well, and she's part Greek and part Dutch. Her name is Carla Saxx, and she did not like the way Calvin disagreed with Miss Mary Mariano's speech, and having Jolene Pena go over to him the first time they met because of the way he looks, talks, do things, dreams about, thinks of things, and praying for a great miracle to work things out for him from this negative circle he's in. So Carla had something to say to Calvin after she kicked his butt, and it wasn't a welcome speech. It was very mean.

Carla: HEY, STUPID! Just who the hell do you think you are coming in here with such a very disgusting body and a low down, no good crummy face, thinking you're all very all around cool when you know that you're really not, praying for silly and very bad stuff, getting your hopes too high on other people's things you keep stealing from them?! And you even have the Goddamn asshole nerves to pull Jolene Pena to you with your actions on her as well where she's very uncomfortable with that! How dare you, you bozo! She does not like anybody like you! She happens to go for the big strong rich guys, and you just cut her right off!

Calvin: (to Carla.) Excuse me, Miss Cheekbones! But I don't think you know me too well! And you shouldn't, nor can't judge anybody you don't know like that just because they look, or talk, or somewhere around those lines!

Carla: Don't lie, you creep! I know a bunch of monsterous little rotter shitdogs like you that go around messing with other people's minds making them do things for you that they're not interested in doing at all! That's just like putting crappy garbage ideas on people's heads for absolutely no damn reason at all! What's the matter with you, huh?! You know that you could get in seriously big trouble for such actions like that to everybody, and that's very rude, Dude! That happens to be twice as dishonest, and disrespectful as cheating on a written test!

Calvin: Look, if you want to come up to me to be my friend and stuff, you must put all negativity about me aside! Okay? Because I don't think any of that about me is true. Look. My name is Calvin Draves. And you must be-

Carla: Not interested, dork! And if I told you my name, or even think about being your friend in the first place, I'd beat the living crap out of you! Got it?! NOW STAY AWAY FROM US!

And then Carla took off running away mad at Calvin for absolutely no sort of reason at all mumbling her head off, then she screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL!" And Calvin felt even more hammered no thanks to both Carla Saxx and Miss Mary Mariano, and that rotten guard stopping him from going to Jolene Pena. So Calvin felt a big crying feeling inside him because everybody keeps hurting him inside. So he cried and cried some more in big tears non stop, and then took off. But before that, Jolene Pena; along with her cousin Adela, and her new guy pal Brandon Nantz just saw Calvin try to take off with tears in his eyes crying, and the three of them were all worried about him. Jolene tried to catch him by calling his name, but that didn't work because he just took off and didn't hear her.

Jolene: Calvin!

Adela: Is that the guy you met at the registering department here?

Jolene: Yup, that's the guy. But he probably didn't hear me when I called him taking off from the college.

Adela: Well he really doesn't look right. He looks very upset about something that just recently bothered him. He took off crying with fear inside his heart from people.

Brandon: And tears in his eyes too, ladies. Somebody must've told him to do such very disgusting and uncomfortable things that he is not interested in doing.

Adela: Or even told him they don't care how uncomfortable it is for him to face the facts of who, or what he is, that he has to do those crummy things for people?! The nerve of some losers here, picking on such a poor, lonely, and sweet guy like your friend Calvin, Jolene! What do you plan to do about this? You went up to meet him. He didn't go over to you.

Jolene: I know, Adela. I've got all of his info inside my briefcase here with me. I'll touch base with him right away.

Then suddenly, four big, handsome, tall, slim, muscles strong, good looking jock came over to the threesome, mostly to Jolene. Their names are Bruno Williams, Frank Vega, Jack Wilde, and Travis Corn. Bruno, Travis, and Jack are all white guys, except for Frank who is an all around Mexican-Spanish guy, and they're all athletes. Frank and the guys have overheard Jolene talk to Adela and Brandon about touching base with Calvin, so Frank said this to Jolene.

Frank: Uh, you'll do what you say, Jolene? Well what about us popular people, huh? It's not nice of you to betray us, Jolene.

Jolene: What do you want, Frank?! Huh?!

Jack: What we want from you guys is to stop being friends with losers like that plan jumping, sabotaging tratot Calvin, and start being friends with us from now on!

Travis: Frank and Jack are right! A beautiful girl like you, Jolene, shouldn't be friends with a Calvin Draves creep! That's not respectful! In fact, that's very dangerous!

Bruno: You heard them, Jolene Pena! Why would you want to betray your own popular kind like this for some nerd?! That's not fair!

Frank: Especially when you also happen to be Mexican like I am, Jolene! You know that we are the only ones that happen to fit into your popular kind around here! At least I do because I love you, and I'm your main squeeze to be, Muchacha!

Jolene: (standing up to those four jockey creeps.) Okay, Frank Vega, Bruno Williams, Travis Corn, and Jack Wilde! I am not into any of your good looks, popularity pride! Okay?! And if you guys think that I need to just be with horrible hunks like all four of you, and not a poor sweet guy like Calvin Draves, it's your fault, not mine! I like him!

All four boys: WHAT?! YOU LIKE HIM?!

Adela: (to the four jocks angry.) Hey, didn't you morons hear what she said?! SHE'S NOT INTO ANY OF YOU! SHE LIKES CALVIN!

Jack: (to Adela.) Hey, take a powder, alright. Little girl?! No one is talking to you, huh!

Adela: (getting ready to fight the four jockey creeps.) Excuse me?! Did you just call me a little girl?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A LITTLE GIRL?!

Brandon: (to the four guys also.) Now you boys ought to know better than to start trouble like this between Jolene and Calvin what's his face!

Adela: (to the four jocks.) You never call me LITTLE GIRL!

Then Adela started kicking, punching, and beating the living daylights out of those four jocks for harassing Jolene to give up on Calvin and join with them which of course she won't do any of it, nor put up with any of it. And after Adela was done beating the tar out of those four jocks kicking them flying to lockers, the jocks got scared of Adela, screamed, and they all ran away real fast, and Adela won.

Jolene: My God, Adela! Those were some hell of some damn bitch slaps you gave those creepy haters!

Brandon: Yeah, you sure really Hong Kong Phooeyed their trouble making ass. Did you take up self defense or something like that?

Adela: Uh-huh. Back when I was 9 years old still living in Mexico City, I also was taught by my uncle Alonso who happens to be a Mexican stunt actor, and back when I was in high school and before then, I started taking karate and ninja lessons on how I can defend myself, my family, and all of my friends whenever they're in trouble or in great danger.

Brandon: Well you can always save my life too whenever I'm in such an issue like this too.

Jolene: (finally spotted Calvin.) Or even Calvin's life for that matter first off. He's sitting in that big chair balling his eyes out right now thinking nobody likes him at all.

Adela: Well don't you think we should go help him, cousin?

Jolene: Yes, let's go help him right away! Um-hmm!

But meanwhile, Frank Vega, Bruno Williams, Travis Corn, and Jack Wilde went straight over to three beautiful popular college girls their age very gorgeous looking as the guys just down the hallways talking to each other. A blonde, brown, and a brunette. The blonde haired girl is Tiffany Repka, The brown haired girl is named Amber Gillies, and the long brunette haired girl is named Roberta Rebecca Azarello and she's Italian, Aranian, Cherokee, with olive skin, high cheekbones, more beautiful and prettier than others, and her long brunette hair hair is all the way down on her behind, plus, she's got a very deep low voice, and she's the queen bee of popularity. So the four guys had to go and break up the girls' conversation for a while to tell them about Jolene Pena and her popularity going wrong.

Frank: Roberta, Amber, and Tiffany!

All the girls turned around at the guys, and Roberta spoke first.

Roberta Azarello: What's going on, fellows?

Bruno: We have got a major problem in our hands, ladies.

Tiffany: A problem, Honey?!

Amber: What seems to be it, guys?

Jack: Just look at that crazy mess over there!

Bruno: That's stupid!

Frank: And just down right beyond inappropriate!

The girls: (looking at Calvin, Jolene, Adela, and Brandon.) WHAT?! What a fag!

Jolene: Are you okay, Calvin?

Calvin: No! I am not okay! I feel that everybody is pulling me away from the good stuff that I like, and wanting to do away with me so that people can have all the happiness for themselves, and I can't have any of it at all! Everybody is saying I'm no good!

Adela: (to Calvin.) That's just so damn stupid! They shouldn't keep hammering you down the hole head over heals just because you're different from other people, with a very kind heart, great talents, and a vivid, but wonderful imagination. By the way, I don't think I've met you yet. I'm Adela.

Calvin: (shook hands with Adela.) Hi, Adela. It's so nice to meet you too, just like your cousin Jolene. You two ladies are very nice. Thank you for coming by to me, Adela.

Adela: And you're very nice too, Calvin.

Jolene: Indeed you are, Calvin. Don't let these idiotic haters nail you down.

Adela: My cousin's right. These assholes don't realize what they're talking about anyway because they're shallow.

Jolene: Not only that they're shallow, but they're stupid.

Brandon: I agree with both of these Latinas.

Adela: That's right, Brandon. You're telling me.

Jolene: Say Calvin, do you have any plans at all this Friday night?

Calvin: No, not that I know of. Besides, my foster family never takes me out anywhere at all. My real family always does.

Jolene: Well, this Friday night, there is this all new; all girl top 40 hip hop Mexican group called "Vixena." Seven beautiful girls singing real cool music both English and Spanish, and they're from Costa Rica. How would you like to come and go see them with me and my best friends this Friday? You'll love everybody.

Adela: After the show is over, Calvin, we'll go backstage and meet the band, talk to them for a while, they'll give us autograph pictures, great big cheek hugs, and DVDs to their first music videos.

Brandon: Also, Calvin, after all of that, the girls are planning on taking everybody to this Mexican restaurant in downtown Los Angeles. It's called "El Pancho's."

Jolene: So we have been wondering if you would like to come with us to these places. It all sure would definitely cheer you up.

Calvin: Wow! I would love to go with you guys this Friday night, first off, meet some more of your friends, your family, and go out with you guys! But it's got to be up to my foster family's point of view. I don't know if they'll let me do so with anybody at all….Hey, wait a minute. I don't care what my foster family says! Since I don't have any plans this Friday night, and I don't have too many friends, all except for you guys; I'll go with you all!

Jolene: Cool! We've already got all of your information. So I will swing by your place this Friday afternoon at 4:30pm sharp, no later than that so we can go with my friends, meet my family first and foremost like I promised you, and go to those cool places we were talking about. What do you say? Do you want to have a great time with us or what, Amigo?!

Calvin: Do I?! You bet your Latin cute personality I do, with all of you, that is!

But suddenly, Miss Mary Mariano spotted Calvin with Jolene, Adela, and Brandon as she was with Frank Vega, Jack Wilde, Bruno Williams, and Travis Corn with their friend Roberta Azarello by Mary's side as they all walked by spotted Calvin. So Mary Mariano let out a yell at Calvin from Jolene and her friends by threatening him.

Miss Mary Mariano: CALVIN! (Calvin turned around and saw Miss Mary Mariano yelling at him.) AWAY FROM THERE RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!

Adela: (looking at Miss Mariano.) What is that woman's psychopath problem?!

Jolene: Oh Adela. That is Miss Mary Jeanine Mariano; the prettiest, and the most meanest stuck up snottiest teacher around this college who just hates lonely people most of all.

Adela: Yeah, I take it she doesn't like Calvin as much.

Jolene: (pointing at the popular people.) That's why she's born to like the cool folks, and not the lonely.

Calvin: (annoyed at Miss Mariano.) Is that why she wants me away from you guys all along?!

Jolene: That's right, Calvin. She's a real pain in the ass!

Adela: I hate her, man! If I had that bitchy teacher here with me face to face right here and right now, I'd give her a big piece of my mind big time!

Jolene: Me too, Adela.

Adela: (to Brandon.) What do you think, Brandon? Would you have the snotty Mary Jeanine Mariano for your teacher in one of your classes?

Brandon: The answer is NO! I would not have a mean and stuck up bitch named Mary Mariano in any of my classes who would call herself a teacher, and she's not! Really! She's only doing that because she just wants to be a model diva! And that is beyond not smart at all!

Jolene: Mm-mmm! I find this diva thing and queen bee action trouble she's really getting herself into is very very dangerous, inappropriate, ugly, disrespectful, disgusting, and down right mean! That's what I call it all! Very mean! Dammit!

Calvin: Yeah, I'll say! I detest people like Miss Mariano that would just tell me otherwise by tearing me down like this.

Jolene: Yeah, and I get angry when too many people tear plenty of my friends down, especially you, Calvin, and my family, and my cousin Adela. Well, she knows how to handle herself too.

Adela: Because I'm strong!

Jolene: Absolutely, cousin!

Calvin: Well listen, I better clear this building right away before I get yelled at around here, mostly by my foster family, and they do it non stop. So I better leave here now.

Jolene: Remember, 4:30pm sharp, this Friday night, I'm coming to get you so that we can all have a real good time!

Calvin: I'll be ready when you get here to my house, Jolene and Adela! Oh, I can't wait to see the looks of my foster family's faces when I tell them the news about us going out this Friday night! And boy will they freak out big time when I tell them all!

Adela: Well good luck!

Jolene: I'll see you tomorrow, Calvin!

Brandon: Take care, Calvin!

Calvin: Thank you all! Take care!

Then Calvin went on his way straight home to his foster family back at 133 58TH Street in Maywood straight to a bus stop. When he arrived home from the bus, told his foster family about going with Jolene with her friends this Friday night, that mean family made a big fuss over it!

Keith: CALVIN, THE ANSWER IS NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO GO OUT WITH ANYBODY?! NOT ONE! NOT ANY SINGLE PERSON!

Calvin: Excuse me?! You cannot say anything like that to me! I am good enough to go out with people! I don't care what you, nor anybody else says about me and my expectations!

Rochelle: NOT AGAIN, CALVIN!

Darla: Boy, you are a bad, and the worst influence to the future!

Cheryl: And a very dangerous one too! CALVIN! When are you ever going to grow up?!

Keith: Calvin, we don't ever want to see you near those two girls ever again! Is that understood?!

Calvin: NO!

The Hammond Family: YES!

Calvin: Okay, that does it!

Keith: That does what, Boy?!

Calvin: I'm going with them without any of your nasty grieves! You're all always trying to make me feel bad about myself, and this is not my style to be put on display like this! I'm not a stupid prisoner so I'm going out with Jolene tomorrow! You all never take me any place ever just making me stay at home all the time! MY REAL PARENTS ALWAYS TAKE ME OUT!

Then Calvin runs upstairs to his room, slams the bedroom door on each and everyone of their faces for not hearing him out at all.

Darla: (to Calvin.) TRATOR! THIEF! DREAMRAT!

Meanwhile in Calvin's room, Calvin goes to his smartphone from AT&T and first off calls his therapist and starts to tell her what's going on in his life. Yes, Calvin's therapist is a she, and her name Dr. Arlene Ramirez, and she's Mexican too, very beautiful, pretty, perky, attractive, sexy, big, tall, slim, quick, fast, hot, exotic, athletic, energetic, talkative, unique, magnetic, with olive skin, high cheekbones, long brunette hair, a very deep low voice in a female, and 27 years old, single, and also good friends with Jolene Pena. So Calvin talks to her on his smartphone right now.

Calvin: Hello! Dr. Arlene Ramirez? Oh it is you! How are you doing? This is Calvin Draves. I am not doing so good at all. Everybody thinks that I'm a complete phony for setting my dreams up and spending time with a new friend that I met at UCLA, and they don't want me seeing her any more, nor planning any of my dreams that I would like happen in my life. What's the friend's name you say? Her name is Jolene Pena. What?! You know her, Doc? She came to your house a couple of times to meet your family with her family! Why that's so cool! Me and Jolene are going out this Friday night to meet her family first off, then watch this female Mexican band rock'nroll, after their show is done, we're going out to dinner at a Mexican restaurant, and Jolene is taking me out, but my foster parents and sisters forbid it all from me. They're not like my real family, and I miss my real family very much because I go out with them all the time back when I was little. Excuse me? What?! You say "I should go with the flow of what Jolene is giving me?" This big opportunity?! I will do what my heart tells me, and not my mean foster family tells me because my real parents taught me very well! Thank you, Arlene! You're a life saver, and so is Jolene! Good bye! What? You want to invite me, and Jolene's family over to your house for a surprise get together with you for me? When is this, Arlene? Oh, it's a surprise for me so you're gonna call me. Okay, don't tell me what it is, but it sure will defeat my foster family for messing with me so much. Hey, thank you oh so much, Arlene, thank you with all my heart and soul. I will have a great time with Jolene and them. Okay, take care, Arlene. Bye.

Then Calvin shuts off his smartphone, charges it, gets his homework from college out, and starts working on it.

Meanwhile back downstairs…..

Keith: That boy and his standards are getting on my nerves big time!

Darla: I sure would like to, and should spank Calvin for what he said about going out with that Jolene Pena bitch, or whoever she is! Those Mexicans are big monsters!

Cheryl: I would just like to slap Calvin one for what he keeps doing to make us all feel bad about ourselves by acting dumb with his nasty high standards!

Rochelle: Yeah, sis, you're telling me! Just who does that ugly cartoon character double crosser thinks he is?!

Keith: Well let me be honest with all of you! He sure is not human.

Darla: Yeah, I'm for that.

Rochelle: Me too.

Cheryl: Me three. I hate Calvin!

Darla: So do I, ladies!

Keith: Same here! Tell you guys what! Next Saturday night at 7:00pm, we're all going to the Los Angeles Dodgers baseball game with our big family to be sure that they win, and leave Calvin here in the house so that he can look at four walls. That would sure to cheer us all up from Calvin's trash and shit! What do you say, everybody?!

The Hammond Ladies: YEAH! YAY FOR KEITH!

Keith: We're all gonna have a great time watching the Dodgers play over at Dodgers Stadium here in Los Angeles. After this, we're gonna drive to meet all the famous Hollywood celebrities and their houses!

The Hammond Ladies: (overjoyed.) Celebrities! WOW!

Keith: After that, we're going to this cool and rockin' restaurant here in this town where the celebrities go to meet more famous people around here! All we know for sure is that Calvin won't be famous of any kind!

Rochelle: That's why he's always chasing dreams that are not calling his name at all, and that's not right! That's bullshit! That's called stealing a dream that is not of your business! You just can't do something like that to people because that is beyond a big no no!

Cheryl: Yeah, not cool!

Darla: That's why everybody hates him so very much, and it's his fault! And there's nothing we're able to do about it, except make him suffer and see him dead!

Keith: That's why Calvin's a bad boy and we're the good guys. That's what makes us perfect people the super heroes!

Meanwhile back at UCLA, Jolene, Calvin, Adela, and Brandon take a walk down the halls to go to lunch so that Jolene can introduce Calvin to her friends.

Calvin: It sure is nice of you guys to have me sit in lunch with all of you every day instead of me sitting in lunch by myself with no friends of any kind if you know what I mean.

Jolene: Not a problem at all, Calvin. It's our pleasure. And you will sure like all of my friends a lot, and they will like you too.

Adela: I've met a lot of her friends, Calvin. And they're all very sweet just like you.

Brandon: Because you're one of a kind, Calvin. Always remember that.

Calvin: I will remember that, Brandon. Thank you. (Now to Jolene.) Say Jolene, I didn't realize you and my therapist Arlene Ramirez were real tight as amigos! How did you two manage to hook that up?

Jolene: She's been my therapist, and my friend a long time. We always take the time to email each other a lot, and whenever I get board, I go over to her house to see her and her family a lot.

Calvin: well I've never been to her house before at all!

Adela: Neither have I, Jolene. What's her house like?

Jolene: Oh, it's big! It's a huge mansion over at Burbank near Beverly Hills, a big white building very Mexican like made of bricks. We'll have to set up a date and go to her house for dinner and activities one day, Calvin.

Calvin: Yes, that's true. We'll have to do that because I've just seen her twice and she looks very hot, and my therapist too.

Jolene: yeah, she does look hot.

Calvin: And you, Jolene, are a lot hotter with the cheekbones.

Jolene: Aw, why thank you, Calvin!

Calvin: You're welcome.

Jolene: And you're so very handsome with such a way cool sweet and gorgeous smile on your face. In fact, you're beautiful all over, Calvin, and I mean it!

Calvin: (blushed.) Why thank you, Jolene! You just made my day!

Jolene: Aw, you're quite very welcome, Calvin. I'm glad I've made your day. (She slapped her right face cheek hard.) UMM!

Adela: My cousin Jolene makes everybody's day, especially mine.

Calvin: (got turned on by Jolene's face slap on herself.) And I love it when a hot girl slaps herself in the face, especially a Mexican girl like you. It's real sexy, and it turns me on.

Jolene: You like that? I do it all the time.

Calvin: Oh, it makes me want to give this hot woman a great big long cheek to cheek hug on her cheek that she slapped, and never let go of her.

Adela: (to Calvin.) And she'll hug you right back, right?

Calvin: That's right, Adela.

Jolene: (spreading out her arms to Calvin.) Here, Calvin. Do you want a hug from me?

Calvin: I sure do, Jolene.

Jolene: Come here, Calvin.

And Calvin rushed over to Jolene to give her a hug, and Jolene hugged him right back cheek to cheek going "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Adela: Aw, that is so wonderfully sweet. Can me and Brandon pitch in too, Jolene?

Jolene: (still hugging.) Sure, why not.

Adela: (to Brandon.) Let's do it.

Brandon: Right you are, Adela.

So Adela and Brandon go to Jolene and Calvin to give them hugs too. And it was a group hug of course. But watching their every move (mostly Calvin's) were those nosy, no good popular haters again. They're Frank Vega, Bruno Williams, Travis Corn, Jack Wilde, Roberta Rebecca Azarello, Tiffany Repka, Amber Gillies, and that college stuck up snob who hates Calvin most of all "Carla Saxx." They all didn't like the way they all hugged Calvin, and now they're thinking it's Calvin's fault. So Carla said this to her nasty friends.

Carla: I've seen enough of this garbage! That geek is at it again!

Frank: When it comes to creeps!

Roberta: That little guy is the worst!

Carla: Stand back, people! I will handle this yucky poop!

Amber: Go for it, Carla!

And Carla went straight over to Calvin while he was walking with Jolene, Adela, and Brandon. Carla went and grabbed Calvin by his right shoulder with full force and started threatening him.

Carla: (to Calvin.) Look, if I told you once, I told you a thousand times! You're not supposed to be with anybody, nor going with anybody of the sort! DON'T YOU EVER GET THAT?! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! You need to stay away from everybody!

Calvin: (to Carla.) Listen, whoever you are! You need to keep your nasty negative snotty thoughts to yourself and LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm here with my friends Jolene, Adela, and Brandon, and I want to be with them, okay?! Now mind your own business!

Carla: WHAT?! ARE YOU BLIND, BOY?! You cannot be with people! You're too pathetic!

Adela: (to Carla.) Hey, Bitch! He doesn't need your stupid dramatic negativity, okay?! So bug the hell off!

Carla: (to Adela.) And who's gonna make me, Bitch?!

Adela: (grabbed Carla's left hand and squeezed it real tight until it hurts.) I will! And if you don't mind, you smart mouth, know it all, pushover wench, we're taking Calvin to introduce to our new friends, plus, I haven't met them either, but Jolene has, Goddammit!

Carla: OW! You're HURTING me! My left hand! LET GO, DAMMIT!

Adela: Not until you apologize to Calvin of what you just did to him!

Carla: NO! I DON'T APOLOGIZE TO GEEKS!

Adela: Then you're gonna start feeling more pain here until you do; starting NOW!

Carla: Okay okay! OW! I'm sorry!

Adela: Girl, you apologized to me! You need to do it to Calvin!

Carla: (to Calvin.) I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Calvin: (to Carla.) It's cool!

Then Adela finally let go of Carla's left hand and asked her this question.

Adela: Now what's your name, my dear?!

Carla: I'm Carla Saxx.

Adela: Okay, Carla Saxx! Next time, when Calvin, or anybody else tells you to leave them alone, YOU DO IT! Capeashe?!

Carla: Capeashe.

Adela: Now get out of here! And don't let us catch you bothering Calvin anymore, or you'll be even worse! U GOT THAT, JERKY?!

Jolene: (to Carla also.) I'm strong too, and not just my cousin here!

And Carla ran back to her snotty friends again that are not friends "Frank Vega, Bruno Williams, Travis Corn, Jack Wilde, Roberta Rebecca Azarello, Tiffany Repka, and Amber Gillies." They all saw what happened over there so Roberta asked Carla this question.

Roberta: What happened, Carla?

Carla: (annoyed and angry.) You all want to know what happened?! I'll tell you! I was minding my own business trying to teach that homosexual gay fag geek a thing or two, then this one stupid girl started grabbing one of my hands telling me to leave him alone when I don't want to! They even have the nerve to make me apologize to that creep like I wouldn't get mad!

Roberta: WHAT?! Why that is so stupid!

Amber: Yeah, that's bullshit! Just who does that little boy thinks he is anyway, the dummy writing this show?!

Bruno: Yeah, that's not cool! That's not smart! Carla, you're not supposed to apologize to a little nerd for what you're trying to say to him at all. You have every right to say it to his face and grab him because you're special and he's not. He needs to go to hell and you don't, Carla. Not at all. Uh-uh.

Jack: Whatever games he's trying to play on everybody with his over high standards, Carla, you need to tell him to stop, go about his own gay business, and leave us alone because he's crazy!

Roberta: Come on, people! We need to go deal with that little thing over there walking with the cool people we know that he shouldn't be walking with at all!

Tiffany: Yeah, that beast has got some nerves, or no nerves at all walking with Jolene and them!

Carla: Yes, I agree!

And just to make things worse for Calvin, the stuck up snobs started following Jolene, Adela, Calvin, and Brandon unknown to them all the way to the college cafeteria.

Jolene: (to Calvin.) Here we are, Calvin, all this good food fresh out right here at UCLA. We have fettucini alfredo, corn, barbeque ribs, Italian tiramisu, and chocolate milk. And seven of my friends await us all.

Calvin: I can't wait to meet them all, Jolene.

So Jolene, Calvin, Adela, and Brandon make their way to the tables to see Jolene's seven friends, and there they are. Their names are Rick Roberts, Tim Kress, John Mars, Judith Morollacco, Eileen Moran, Amanda Stupin, and Francine Callihan. Rick, Tim, and John are three handsome white American guys. Judith is a Mexican-Italian-Cherokee woman very attractive, sexy, and beautiful with olive skin, high cheekbones, sexy long brunette hair all the way down to her butt, a deep low voice, and she's exotic and athletic. Eileen is a beautiful white European-American girl. Amanda is a short, but pretty all American girl. And last but not least, Francine is a very attractive, beautiful, perky, pretty, exotic, energetic, athletic, Swedish-American, long blonde haired white woman with high cheekbones on her face as well. They all smiled, said hello to Jolene and all of her new friends, Calvin, Adela, and Brandon.

Everybody: Hello, Jolene and company!

Jolene: Hello, Rick, Tim, John, Judith, Eileen, Amanda, and Francine! How's it going for all of you?

Judith: Say Jolene, have you made the talented honorole through this college yet? Because I have too, you know!

Jolene: Yes, Judith, I have.

Judith: (slapped her right cheek across her face hard.) UNHH! WOW! That's great, Jolene! You're going for showbiz! I'm going for showbiz! Maybe we can be partners!

Jolene: You want to be partners with me, Judith?

Judith: Of course!

Jolene: Sure! Let's be partners, and good friends.

Everybody: ALRIGHT!

Eileen: And who are your friends here, Jolene?

Judith: (to Calvin, Adela, and Brandon.) Come on aboard, guys! Don't be afraid, and don't be shy!

Calvin: Thank you!

Adela: Yes, thank you very much!

Brandon: You guys are the best!

Rick: It's our pleasure, man!

Brandon: Thank you.

Rick: I'm Rick by the way.

Tim: I'm Tim.

John: I'm John.

Judith: I'm Judith.

Eileen: I'm Eileen.

Amanda: I'm Amanda.

Francine: And I'm Francine Callihan.

Brandon: Hi, I'm Brandon.

Adela: I'm Adela.

Calvin: And I'm Calvin Draves. Nice to meet all of you.

Everybody: Nice to meet you guys too!

And they all started shaking hands, hugging and kissing each other loving each other's company.

Judith: (to Calvin.) So Calvin, how long have you been here in this college with Jolene?

Calvin: Just recently this summer with Adela and Brandon.

Brandon: And Adela came over to me this summer, and thought I was a real nice guy, right, Adela?

Adela: Mm-hmm. You are.

Francine: You are a nice guy, Brandon, and so is Calvin.

Calvin: Why thank you, Francine! You're very nice too.

Francine: Aw, hey, thank you, Calvin!

Calvin: You're welcome, Francine.

And Francine slapped one of her cheekbones across her face real good and hard grunting "UMMM!" So di Judith. And the two girls who slapped their faces went up to Calvin and gave him a threesome big cheek to cheek hug and kiss. Calvin hugged and kissed them right back. But just then, the bad kids came over to their table to make things very awful for Jolene and her friends.

Frank Vega: Hello there!

John: Hey, who are you guys?

Roberta: (to John.) Shut up, whimp!

Amanda: (to Roberta.) Hey, be nice! Don't ever talk to John that way! And who are you calling a whimp?!

Carla: (to Amanda.) Look, Freak! You heard my friend Roberta! This is our business and we need to talk around here! It's important!

Jolene: (annoyed.) What do you guys want here?!

Jack: We want all of you to join with us and leave that stupid geek here by himself! (He was pointing at Calvin while raving at others.)

Judith: We're not leaving a poor fellow like Calvin by himself like that because that's not nice! And you guys need to get out of here!

Francine: Yeah, that's right! Nobody asked you to come over to our table and harass us with grief! You guys are out of your minds as hell!

Adela: Unless you creeps want to deal with me around here, I suggest you all would turn around and clear out of our sights now!

Bruno: We're not clearing out until that geek is out of here first off! (Pointing at Calvin.)

Calvin: I'm not leaving here! I love my new friends here too much! So don't come off running my life with your negativity because none of you are my parents, nor my boss! I don't have a job just yet, and my real Parents are dead! My real Parents gave me a million dollars that's in my account right now after their death until I find a job that fits my needs, and Jolene is going to help me out with that because she's my friends!

Travis: (to Jolene.) A geek is your friend, huh, Jolene?!

Jolene: You heard him, Travis! And he's not a geek! He's a real handsome and awesome dude!

Judith: And if you don't appreciate Calvin as much as we do here whether he's ugly or handsome, then you jerks need to CLEAR OUT!

The bad people: (yelling.) NO, THAT CALVIN CREEP NEEDS TO CLEAR OUT, GODDAMMIT!

Calvin: (angry.) NO I DON'T! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

But the bad people didn't listen to a word Calvin nor any of his friends said! They deliberately yanked Jolene and her friends' seats out of them, they fell to the floor, got up, and started fighting the bad college kids that were doing harm to them. Frank ran straight to Calvin while Calvin was going to eat. But Frank yanked Calvin's chair, made him fall, picked him up, threw Calvin to the kitchen to a garbage can and started yelling at him.

Frank: (to Calvin.) AND STAY OUT! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO; KILL US TO DEATH WITH YOUR OVERHIGH ASS GARBAGE?! YOU'LL LIABLE TO BLOW UP THIS WHOLE UCLA COLLEGE WITH A LOT OF SPECIAL PEOPLE INSIDE HERE, AND YOU'RE NOT ONE OF US! AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU CARTOON CHARACTER, YOU REALLY NEED TO DATE AND MARRY YOUR FOSTER SISTERS!

And after Frank raved at Calvin, he ate up all of his food, and Adela watched Frank eat up all of Calvin's food while the others are still fighting. Adela went up to Frank with a very angry look, tapped Frank on his left shoulder, and said these words to him standing up for Calvin.

Adela: That was not very nice of you to throw Calvin out of here, tell him off, and eat all of his food like that! You owe him an apology, and a meal!

Frank: (angry.) Look, little girl, this does not concern your benefits of any sort! This is my future, my paragrative, and this is my lunch! So I don't need you to tell me how to run my life with my dreams around here because I've chosed them! Do you understand that?!

Then Adela got real mad, tried to punch Frank, but Frank blocked her punch with his left hand and punched her real hard across the face making her fly up to the ceiling and down to a cheerleader.

Frank: I SAID GET OOOOOUUUUUTTTTT! Stupid little female Mexican Lucielle Ball!

Then Jolene ran up to Frank and raved at him for punching Adela.

Jolene: (angry.) Frank, you have no right hitting my cousin Adela and threatening Calvin like that eating up all of his food!

Frank: (slapped Jolene's face hard.) DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU BITCH! You are my girl, and you need to do what I say! We're both Hispanics, and we need to stick together!

Jolene: I am not your girl, Frank-

Frank: (grabbed Jolene by the neck.) YES YOU ARE! (And he stared making Jolene very uncomfortable by grabbing her whole body too tight real quick.) And I'm gonna go out with you to this Mexican female rock concert you speak of, have dinner with you at the restaurant, after all of that, we go straight to my house to party like the stars and get wild and crazy; me, you, and all of the cool people and no freaky geeks like that one you keep talking to named Calvin what's his face! You stay away from him from now on, and be with me and my friends! You're my woman, not his!

And Frank started kissing her between the lips and Jolene felt very uncomfortable with Frank kissing her. When Calvin got out of that garbage can from the kitchen, he ran back to the college cafeteria and saw Frank kiss Jolene between the lips. And Calvin got very upset with that because Frank was kissing her.

Calvin: (to himself.) I can't believe this! I thought Jolene was my favorite gal pal! Now she's kissing that creep who threw me in the can, and ate up all of my food! What's his name?! Frank Vega; the mean bully!

But suddenly, one of Calvin's mean foster sisters came up to the college cafeteria to get Calvin. It was Rochelle with a very angry look at Calvin thinking he's up to something very bad by looking at Jolene and Frank kiss. So Rochelle insulted and threatened him.

Rochelle: CALVIN!

Calvin: (turned around quick.) HEY!

Rochelle: What are you trying to do over here?!

Calvin: What do you mean what am I trying to do, Rochelle? Jolene Pena just stood me up with that big bully Frank Vega!

Rochelle: (frustrated and agitated!) I CAN FIGURE THAT OUT, YOU CRAZY DUMBASS NUTCASE! Didn't we warn you never to get involved with anybody's compassions with your mess everybody is getting fed up with?! No wonder people are threatening you because you make us all very uncomfortable with you and your standards, and you never ever listen to people, nor know when to QUIT! WHY DO YOU DO THESE CRUMMY THINGS TO EVERYBODY?!

Calvin: (angry.) LOOK, ROCHELLE, I DON'T NEED ANY LECTURES FROM YOU, NOR ANYBODY RIGHT NOW! OKAY?! I'M JUST FRUSTRATED!

Rochelle: NO YOU'RE NOT, CALVIN, YOU'RE STUPID, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, AND YES YOU DO NEED A LECTURE BECAUSE YOU WERE CAUGHT DRAWING JOLENE NEAR YOU AGAIN! I CAUGHT YOU, CALVIN, AND THAT IS NOT VERY CUTE AT ALL, YOU BOOB! NOT COOL!

Calvin: You think like a SNOTTY DIVA!

Rochelle: AND YOU DON'T THINK AT ALL! Drawing people right near you is just MEAN, DANGEROUS, AND WRONG, CALVIN! THAT'S WHY EVERYBODY IS VERY UNCOMFORTABLE WITH YOU, AND SO IS JOLENE!

Calvin: LOOK, WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP THROWING ME DOWN THE HOLE ALL THE TIME BECAUSE I'VE GOT GREAT TASTES IN EVERYTHING?! HUH?!

Rochelle: REALITY CHECK, STUPID! You do not have great tastes! I do, and so does Jolene, and she loves FRANK, not you, you weenie! You're coming home this very minute because you're gonna get it from mom and dad, and that's a GODDAMN ORDER!

So Rochelle grabbed Calvin by his left arm, but Calvin yells for help from Jolene.

Calvin: NO, I WON'T GO HOME WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! LET GO OF ME, ROCHELLE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! JOLENE, HELP ME! HELP ME, JOLENE!

So Rochelle took Calvin away, Frank and Jolene stopped kissing, then Jolene slapped Frank's face hard for kissing her and making her very uncomfortable, then Frank slapped her right back and threatened her.

Frank: (to Jolene.) You don't ever hit me like that when I kiss you because I love you and nobody else does! Do you hear me?! Your lips are sealed to the losers like Calvin, and not to us winners! You guys are coming with us right now!

So the mean popular bullies grabbed the poor nice kids, dragged them out of the college. While Roberta's got Adela, Adela was real annoyed because the perfect mean frenemies are acting cruel to the sweet college kids.

Adela: (to Roberta.) OOH, just you guys wait, Roberta! (Now to Frank Vega.) And you too, Frank! When we all get out of this shit alive, you guys are gonna be so damn sorry, you wish you'd-

Roberta: (to Adela.) SHUT UP, you little Mexican native shitdog! We're incharge here, and so is Frank!

And Rochelle and Calvin arrived back to their home on 133 58TH Street in Maywood. Rochelle parked the car to the driveway, shut off the motor, got out of the car, grabbed Calvin out, and they both went into the house, then Rochelle told everybody about what Calvin did by spying Jolene and Frank kissing, and the Hammond family were not very happy with Calvin doing that at all.

Keith: (to Calvin.) What the hell do you take us for; a bunch of GODDAMN CUCKOO BIRD ASSHOLES, BOY?!

Cheryl: YOUR STANDARDS ARE GETTING ON OUR NERVES! OUR LAST NERVES THAT IS!

Keith: I TOLD YOU NEVER TO BE SEEN WITH ANYBODY BECAUSE YOU'RE PSYCHO!

Calvin: I AM NOT PSYCHO-

Everybody: (to Calvin.) SHUT UP!

Rochelle: YOU WERE CAUGHT DRAWING YOUR ASS NEAR JOLENE AGAIN, YOU DICK!

Calvin: WHAT!?

Darla: (to Calvin.) YOU ARE A STUPID DREAM JUMPING FRESH PIG! YOU'RE A PIG, CALVIN!

Calvin: WHAT DO YOU MEAN "I'M A PIG?!" I caught Frank Vega kissing my favorite gal pal Jolene Pena!

Rochelle: You didn't catch anybody at all, Calvin, you were caught yourself, I told you! You were being a crazy pig with your GODDAMN OVERHIGH STANDARDS AGAINST THEM, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID, AND THAT'S DANGEROUS! End of story!

Calvin: LOOK, WHY DO YOU ALL KEEP HAMMERING ME ALL THE TIME BECAUSE JOLENE REALLY LIKES ME?!

Rochelle: Calvin, you're being forgetful as always! Jolene does not like you! She likes FRANK, you nitwit!

Calvin: But she promised to take me out tonight! Shyeah!

Keith: You're not going anywhere with anybody at all! The only place you are going is upstairs to your room because you are grounded for a month for wasting people's time with your over high standards, boy! Nobody wants a dumb cartoon character like you! They want a smart super human hero like Frank Vega! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!

Everybody else: NOW, STUPID!

Calvin: (ran upstairs really quick.) Okay okay, I'm going up now! Man, I don't get no respect!

After Calvin ran upstairs to his room really fast, he got mad and slammed his bedroom door real loud at them.

Keith: AND DON'T SLAM THAT STUPID GODDAMN DOOR EITHER, YOU CREEP! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! YOU'RE SENSELESS!

Rochelle & Cheryl: YEAH, YOU FIEND!

Keith: (to the family.) I swear to God, girls, that boy is just not human at all! Sometime Calvin makes us so mad, we could just explode and insult!

Darla: Smart thinking, Keith! You're telling us.

Rochelle: Yeah, I'm for that. He's crazy.

Cheryl: That's why nobody loves him, not even us. He ought to be dead!

Darla: You said it, Cheryl honey.

Keith: (smiling.) Well look, to get Calvin and those other evil haters off our minds, why don't we all, tonight, go to this all girl Mexican rock group called "Vixena!" After that, ladies, we'll go to this Mexican restaurant downtown called "El Pancho's, and leave Calvin here by himself; the naughty little boy!

Darla: Sounds great to me, Keith dear!

And Keith and Darla both kiss.

Darla: (to Keith.) I love you, sweetheart.

Keith: And I love you, Darla honey.

Rochelle& Cheryl: We love you, Daddy!

Keith: And I love you ladies too. Come here.

And they all started doing a group hug together without Calvin who is still up in his room struggling because too many people give him too much grief and they just hate his guts.

But meanwhile around Los Angeles in about 5:35pm over at Frank Vega's place on 9877 Lomitas Avenue near Alpine Drive in Beverly Hill, California where Frank started a very nasty wasted party only for the cool and popular good looking people, and no nerds, nor lonely people allowed. Now Frank has a great big brick mansion owned by his parents, and all of Frank's buddies are having a ball in that awful party, except for Jolene and her friends. They don't like this party one bit! But Frank was having such a ball with everybody and he saw Jolene and her friends not having fun with them. So Frank had to go over and confront with them for not having a good time with them.

Frank: Hey hey hey hey, what's with the silence around here, guys? There is absolutely no silence here! Come on! Let's rock and roll like the rest of us!

Jolene: (uncomfortable.) No, Frank. I want to go home right now.

Frank: Nobody is going home ever until you all are high and wasted like the real humans like all of us! Let's go! Get up, all of you! This is my house!

Judith: And we did not want to come here in the first place!

Francine: This party really hurts badly! OUCH!

Jolene: Frank, you take us home this very minute! Do you hear me?! I do not like you! I like-

Frank: (angry.) DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT STUPID GEEK ON MY FACE AGAIN! YOU'RE MINE! I CHOOSE YOU! HE DOESN'T! SO DON'T EVER THINK OF GOING BACK TO THAT DWEEB!

Jolene: Frank, you are drunk, and you need help!

Frank: I DON'T NEED ANY HELP AT ALL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS HELP BECAUSE YOU LOVE SICK LITTLE BOYS LIKE CALVIN, AND NOT THE BIG MEN LIKE ME! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU NEED HELP, YOU BITCH!

And Frank walks away from Jolene, but Brandon interrupts his walk by asking him a question.

Brandon: Excuse me, Frank, or whoever the hell you call yourself!

Frank: (snapped at Brandon!) WHAT ALREADY?!

Brandon: Dude, it's awfully hot in this mansion. Can Adela and I go out for a while?

Adela: Yeah, where's your back door? We want to have some fresh air for a moment.

Frank: (agitated.) Look, don't be outside too long! Be sure to be back in here to party in about twenty minutes! Do you understand that?!

Brandon & Adela: (took it the wrong way.) Roger, boss.

So Adela and Brandon took off to find where the back door is since Frank is too mean to show them where. They had to find that out on their own away from these other drunken jerks of Frank's. And they did. They went out on Frank's back porch to his backyard to two big trees.

But meanwhile, Frank was trying to get Jolene to dance with him to this Raunchy rap hit by a male black artist that no one has ever heard of before because they are so many beeps on what he said about women. So Frank convinced Jolene to dance with him.

Frank: (to Jolene.) Hey Jolenium!

Jolene: (annoyed.) Don't call me Jolenium if you please! It bugs me! Call me by my name! My name is Jolene Maria Pena!

Frank: (angry.) JOLENIUM; if I could, you dumb Darla! (Now he calms down.) How about dancing with me? It will save your soul, and so will I. Trust me. Don't forget, you're coming with me to see Vixena tonight, and straight to El Pancho's for dinner after that. I'm buying, so you're riding with me, mi amor!

Jolene: Why are you doing this to us, Frank?

Frank: Because I love you, baby! I'm in love with you too much, lovecup, and there's no way I could get enough of you because you're much too hot for me to ditch you! Let's me and you dance, baby!

Jolene: NO!

And Frank grabbed Jolene, brought her with the others, and twisted and twirled her like some stupid spinning top thinking that Jolene is really dancing with Frank when she's really not! Jolene was really uncomfortable with Frank as if he's getting Jolene into trouble with the law, which is because he's drunk and Jolene is not.

Jolene: FRANK, GET AWAY FROM ME! DO YOU HEAR ME?! THIS IS OVER!

Frank: No it's not, sugarlumb. It's far from over. This is only the beginning of our relationship because you're my girlfriend. And I will announce it to everybody starting right now because you and I are going to be with each other for a very long time as husband and wife to be in the future. YEAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

But meanwhile from out of Frank's backyard, Adela and Brandon were talking privately to each other with nobody else listening.

Adela: You know something, Brandon? Frank Vega and his friends are not very nice people at all, and they want us to come with them! That's against the law!

Brandon: Well Frank is very stupid. I don't think we'll be with them too long.

Adela: Mm-mmm! Frank is a mean bully. He's the king of mean.

Brandon: Yeah, the way he, Roberta, and all of their nasty partners in crime would have the nerve to rape us all telling us to join their ugly bunch! I want out of there now!

Adela: Me too, Brandon, because they're drunk! (Now she smiles.) At least we're not out there getting drunk like they do because we're sober and straight. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I don't get drunk because I'm a straight up girl.

Brandon: You sure are a straight up girl, Adela, and not only that you're strong as well, but you're beautiful, perky, and very pretty. I like girls like you, Adela. And you are about the first Mexican Latina that ever called me cutie, and came over to me. I was too afraid to go over to you, and any woman.

Adela: Well you don't have to be afraid of us anymore, Brandon, because we love you, at least I love you, cutie.

Brandon: I love you too, Adela, and you've got gorgeous high cheekbones too, and I love your cheekbones a lot, Adela. You and Jolene have the coolest cheekbones around here in this earth.

Adela: (smiling.) Aw, why thank you, Brandon. And you are so handsome.

Brandon: Why thank you, Adela.

Adela: You're very welcome. Hey Brandon, if there's anything that you like from a woman that I can do for you, just name me one of your fetishes, and I'll do it for you to get you turned on and excited.

Brandon: Can you do something for me right now to get me turned on and excited?

Adela: Sure. Like what?

Brandon: Can you please slap one of your cheeks across your face for me and grunt umm?

Adela: You want me to slap my face for you?

Brandon: Please, so that I can hug you and kiss you because you're strong and I'm weak.

Adela: Sure. Are you ready?

Brandon: Yes.

And Adela slapped her left cheek across her face four times real good and hard grunting "UMM" every time she slaps herself. And Brandon got turned on and excited.

Brandon: Ooh, that's real hot! Do that again, would you, Adela?

Adela: (laughs.) Sure, cutie.

And Adela slapped herself in the face for the second time four times real good and hard grunting "UMM!" Then Brandon got turned on again, went up to Adela and gave her a great big long cheek to cheek hug on her cheek that she slapped. Adela hugged him right back, and they both started having sex with each other with their clothes remaining on, and not off, breathing very hard, kissing, and French kissing each other. Adela started grunting, and Brandon started breathing and they both came inside each other. They both were very pleased that they touched each other for the very first time. And Brandon was really happy that Adela gave it to him.

Brandon: Oh Adela, that was such a veer hot and good Mexican orgasm you gave me. Thank you.

Adela: Did you like that, Brandon?

Brandon: Oh, I love it, and it felt so good. This is the first time a girl has ever touched me like this. Oh Adela, you're the best.

Adela: I've did that with plenty of my friends before in junior high and high school back at my hometown in Mexico City.

Brandon: Wow! That's hot! That means you are….?

Adela: Yes. I'm bi-sexual. And I would like to do it with my cousin Jolene someday because she's hot and I'm perky. You can have a threesome with us someday too, Brandon.

Brandon: (smiling.) Oh you bet I would. I love Mexican bi-sexual hot women!

Suddenly, Frank came outside in the backyard and raved at Adela and Brandon to come inside the house because their time is up.

Frank: Hey, what do you two love chowards think you're doing?! GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THIS HOUSE! Your time is up! NOW!

So Brandon and Adela slowly made their way back to Frank's house with their heads hanging down after Frank yelled at them. After that, Adela went up to Frank and asked him what did he do with Jolene.

Adela: (to Frank.) First off, you bastard! What did you do with my cousin Jolene, HUH?!

Frank: SHUT UP! And don't call me names! Do you hear?! Or your next one will be your last!

Adela: You wish, Dude!

Then Adela left Frank and went back to Brandon. Then Frank looked at the clock on the wall realizing that it was 6:30pm. So Frank had to make an announcement for everybody.

Frank: May I have your attention please?!

Everybody stops making noise, and somebody shuts off the music so that Frank can talk.

Frank: Thank you! The time is 6:30pm now, and we must head over to see Vixena right away. So everybody out of the house right now, get to your cars, make your way to the Media City Center immediately to catch Vixena! Don't forget to bring your tickets with you to see them! And one more thing, ladies and gentlemen, me and Jolenium; otherwise known as Jolene Maria Pena are boyfriend and girlfriend! We are dating! Ain't that good news or what, folks?!

Everybody: YAAY! YAAY! FRANK IS OUR HERO!

Frank: LET'S GO NOW!

And everybody yelled, clapped, and cheered for Frank with Jolene with smiles on their faces. They all left the house, got on their cars, took off to go see Vixena over at Media City Center in Burbank, California. Jolene rode with Frank, but she didn't like the ride, nor Frank's speech one bit.

Jolene: Frank, are you insane?! I don't love you, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend, and you should never have told them that stupid big lie about us being a dating pair! I had promised Calvin that I would take him out places like this, not you! I don't want to go out with you, nor marry you! Do you hear me?!

Frank: SHUT UP, WITCH! You're gonna go steady and marry me, not that Calvin dork! In the future, you will be Mrs. Frank Vega with me! You and I will dance together with some Ludacris, Lady Gaga, Maroon 5, Nicki Minaj, Eminem, and a bunch of Spanish music!

Jolene: (threw a fit at Frank.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

They were all cruising down the highways and bi-ways all the way down to Media City Center in Burbank. They all arrived, found parking places real fast against other people that were going to park those places first, all except for Jolene's friends because they found their own parking places away from Frank's crowd. They all got out of their cars, and all of Jolene's friends were trying to get away from Frank and his mean friends, but Frank caught them red handed and stopped them in their tracks.

Frank: HEY! You people must wait for us! Don't ever leave to the line without us! We perfect people must stick together!

So Jolene's friends all have to stay by Frank and his nasty gang right away. Then Carla Saxx said this to Frank right away which of course is not true.

Carla: You are one hell of a winner, Frank, and a God because you're big, tall, dark, handsome, special, strong, and very smart. Don't let anybody tell you differently because you're wise too.

Frank: I know, right?! Because I'm wonderful and awesome!

Carla: You sure are, Frank Vega!

Frank: Look, why don't we get in line for this show! Okay?

Carla: You got it, sweets!

Jolene: (to Frank.) Are you always this mean to everybody whenever they tell you positive stuff like Carla did just now?!

Frank: (to Jolene.) YOU SHUT UP TOO, BITCH, AND GET IN LINE WITH ME! Did everyone ever tell you that you are way fine to be my girl? Oh yes you are, you hot, steamy, sexy, mouth watering, way cool Hispanic foxy chick of mine! Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh!

Jolene: You're evil, Frank! That's what you really are! I only have one person on my mind right now, and that's-

Frank: Me, baby?!

Jolene: No it's not! It's-

Frank: Now look, I'm gonna slap the taste off your cheekbones in a minute, if you don't watch your Goddamn language of that geek Calvin what's his face! He's no good!

Jolene: No, you're the one who is no good, Frank! Calvin is good big time!

Frank: (grabbing on to her and carrying her like a mad man.) NOW KNOCK IT OFF AND COME ON BEFORE I SMACK YOU!

And they all went to buy tickets to see the all girl Mexican rock group Vixena, so did the Hammond family without Calvin Draves. Keith, Darla, Rochelle, and Cheryl looked at Jolene Pena, along with her friends and frenemies like Frank Vega who's been trying to get Jolene to be his girlfriend.

Rochelle: Mom, Dad, that's the girl that me and Cheryl were talking about, and she's with her boyfriend Frank Vega.

Darla: Yes, I see her. That's Jolene Pena! That's the girl that Calvin was trying to jump on, and he has no right doing that at all for Jolene needs to be with Frank; not Calvin!

Cheryl: Because Calvin is an idiot for acting stupid with her in the first place because he's bad, and no girl is into bad boys like Calvin! He's crazy! TOO CRAZY!

Rochelle: Well aside from Calvin and his inappropriate, and immature irrational ways, we're all gonna have a great time on this show!

The Hammond Family: YEAH!

The Hammond family sat in the middle row, and Jolene, friends, and enemies sat on the very front. Then Frank had to tell Jolene this.

Frank: (to Jolene.) Now Jolenium, I do not want to catch you with another man, not even that Calvin dweeb. Do you hear me? You're my girlfriend and you need to stay mine.

Jolene: You double crossing two timer! I will never be your girlfriend even if you beg me to because you're a bad boy, and you're psycho!

Frank: Hey, I'm bad to the bone! That's what they all call me because I'm terrific! And I won't be psycho too long once you and I get out of this college, get married to each other, settle down, and make 15 kids as real popular adults meaning I'm your husband and you're my wife. Now, after the show, I get to meet the girls in person, and the rest of you stay here!

Judith: Hey, you guys, shhhh, the show is starting now!

Frank: (smiling.) Great!

The lights went off, the curtain went up, and there were seven beautiful Hispanic Latinas named Lorraina Rodriguez, Kitty Ramirez, Stephanie Del Lanzo, Somora Lopez, Janella Riviera, Gabriella Aguilera, and Christina Allanzo. Lorraina is the lead singer of the band, and lead electric guitarist. Kitty is the second electric guitarist. Stephanie is the third electric guitarist. Somora is the electric bass guitarist. Janella is the keyboardist. Gabriella is the second keyboardist. And last but not least, Christina is the drum player. First off, they said "Hola, we're Vixena!" Then they started playing off their first number one fast paced, four count E major rock and roll hit called "Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?" Here is Lorraina getting ready to sing the lead; in a deep low voice.

Lorraina: Dudes and dudettes, what are you waiting for?

It's time for you to get out and move!

We need to get out of our seats real quick!

You've got this whole night to prove!

What do you say, my baby cakes?

Come on! Get out of your chair!

Let's go! Let's dance to the rock'n'roll,

And freak out like a dancing bear!

Vixena: Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

What you waiting on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

Do we turn you on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

What you waiting on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

Do we turn you on?

And everybody was dancing up a storm to the band Vixena sort of speak. Frank started dancing with Jolene again. Jolene tried to move away from Frank because he keeps acting stupid with her, but Frank keeps bugging, following, and grabbing on to her convincing her to stay and dance with him forever, and Jolene does not like that one bit! Meanwhile, the girls from Vixena started singing again.

Lorraina: let's all shake what our parents gave us!

Do you feel our Mexican beat?

We want everybody to join the band!

It's gonna make you feel so sweet!

We'll be keeping our eyes on you

To see if you're moving around!

We're the wild and crazy girl group

That's here to make you dance like a clown!

Vixena: Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

What you waiting on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

Do we turn you on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

What you waiting on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

Do we turn you on?

Frank: (to the girls of Vixena.) YEAH!

Vixena: Ain't no use of feeling board!

We're gonna throw you like a sword!

We're the females are here to bring it down to you!

Just take a look and take a glance!

Come on, you rockers! Give us a chance!

Our music is just as easy as counting one two!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!

The girls play their music, everybody is dancing, being happy and gay, except for Jolene who is not too happy with dancing with Frank Vega. So Jolene tried walking away from him, but Frank grabbed her by her left arm, threw her too close to him, and said these words to her.

Frank: Uh-uh, honey. You can't do that. You must be dancing with me and everybody else. I get mad when you try to walk away, so don't make me mad at you. Come, baby. Let's me and you rock this night off! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Jolene: Frank, you're still drunk, and I don't know why do you bully lonely guys just to prove yourself the greatest to women! This doesn't sound right! I don't love you! I want to go home right now! Did you hear what I said, Frank?! I WANT OUT RIGHT NOW!

Frank: NO! And what have I said about that?! Huh?!

Jolene: (calmly to Frank.) If I keep thinking too much about Calvin, then you'd beat the ever living tar out of me.

Frank: Exactly! So no more thinking about other men like I said! Think about me who loves you most of all, Jolenium!

Jolene: You don't love anybody but yourself; you and your evil snotty friends both!

Frank: Tut tut tut, now I would change that subject if I were you, my dear!

Jolene: I am not your dear!

Frank: YES YOU ARE, my queen! And I'm your king and your hero, so don't ever forget that! And after we get out of this college, you and I are gonna get married to each other for a very long time forever and ever as one big Hispanic flesh! Oh yeah, I can see it all now, Jolenium, Senor y Senora Vega, you and me!

Jolene: You're sick, Frank! That's what you are! You're a user!

Then the girls of Vixena started singing again.

Vixena: We know just what you're thinking!

You really want to have sex with us!

We'll do so after we're done over here!

You and Vixena are not a bust!

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

What you waiting on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

Do we turn you on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

What you waiting on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

Do we turn you on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

What you waiting on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

Do we turn you on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

What you waiting on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

Do we turn you on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

What you waiting on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

Do we turn you on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

What you waiting on?

Do you wanna dance with a Latin girl?!

(They slap their faces hard.) UMM umm!

Do we turn you on? YES WE DO, BABY!

And everybody claps and cheers for Vixena, all except for Jolene who is still worried about her date with Calvin Draves because of what Frank Vega did. But Frank tried to snap Jolene out of it.

Frank: What are you doing, Jolenium? I hope you're not thinking about that bweeby trash instead of thinking about me because I'll be very angry if you think of him and not me! Don't make me lose it tonight, Jolenium, because I'm taking you to El Pancho's with all of us cool kinds. You hear me, Jolenium?

Jolene: Sure, Frank.

Frank: Now remember, I get to meet the group, and the rest pf you all stay here. Okay? All except for my good buddy Carla Saxx. Let's go, Carla!

Carla: (smiling.) You got it, Mr. sweet and special!

Frank: (to Roberta.) Hey Roberta, make sure you guard everybody with your life! Don't ever let them escape anywhere when me and Carla get back! Okay?

Roberta: Sure thing, your highness! You're the greatest Frank!

Frank: I know!

So Carla went with Frank to meet the band, then the Hammond family; Keith, Darla, Rochelle, and Cheryl went to meet the band to get autographs for the girls, and not Calvin, just like Frank and Carla went there to get autographs for themselves and their friends, including a special present for Jolene, and not Calvin Draves at all.

Jolene: (to her friends.) What's wrong with Frank, you guys? I promised Calvin that I would introduce him to my family first off, then take him out to events like this, not Frank! Why would Frank want to be too mean and cruel?

Francine: Huh, I don't know, Jolene. He probably failed back in high school because either he's a lunatic, or a psycho!

Roberta: (to Jolene and Francine.) Shut up, both of you! Not a sound! Frank and Carla should be back any minute now! So not a word out of any of you, otherwise you're all getting' it!

All of Frank's nasty friends: (to Jolene's friends.) YEAH!

Adela: (to herself.) This does not quote very well.

Amber: (overheard Adela.) SHUT UP, overthere! You heard Roberta!

Then they all went to El Pancho's Mexican restaurant at 3953 Franklin Avenue near Edgemont Street on the left corner, and it's a big restaurant.

Frank: OKAY, EVERYBODY OUT! OUT! OUT! NOW! RIGHT NOW!

Jolene: Damn, I wish Frank would stop ordering us around! His behavior is getting worse!

So everybody went out of their cars to go inside the restaurant. Jolene wanted to be with her friends, but Frank grabbed her by her left arm confronting and convincing her to stay with him.

Frank: JOLENIUM! You must always stay with me because I'm your lover. Remember?

Jolene: I don't think I should stay with you any longer, Frank! And just where do you come off calling me Jolenium in the first place, huh?! My name is Jolene! Not Jolenium! It's JOLENE PENA!

Frank: (grabbed her by her neck real hard!) I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CRITISIZE MY WISE WORDS LIKE THAT! IT MAKES ME FURIOUS, JOLENIUM!

Jolene: (didn't like the pain in her neck.) WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, FRANK?! LET GO OF ME!

Frank: NO! Not unless you say thank you for criticizing me for criticizing your words of wisdom, and I'm sorry!

Jolene: NO, I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING LIKE THAT! MY PARENTS TOLD ME NOT TO FOLLOW ANY BAD AFDVICES FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU!

Frank: THEN YOU, BITCH, ARE GONNA DIE BIG TIME!

Jolene: OKAY! OKAY! I'll say it!

Frank: SAY IT SOFTLY, YOU DUMB DARLA!

Jolene: Thank you for criticizing me for criticizing your words of wisdom, and I'm sorry.

And Frank deliberately threw Jolene down to the ground hard, and her neck was free, but she was very angry at what Frank keeps doing to her.

Jolene: (still felt the pain on her neck from Frank.) OW!

Then Jolene gets up, walks in the place with the rest of the gang, and a smiling waitress walks by to take their table.

The waitress: Hi! How many people in your group tonight?

Frank: (talking tough to the waitress.) Never mind the small talk, okay, bitch?! Just get us all a table, HUH!

The waitress: (agitated.) Very well. This way.

And the waitress showed them to a table that's empty, and there is one. So they all sat down in it.

The waitress: (trying to smile because of what Frank said to her.) Thank you, and enjoy your dinner.

And the waitress left, but Frank stuck a middle finger at her while sitting down with the rest of everybody.

Amanda: For God's sake, Frank, the waitress was just being nice for once in her life! You don't need to be so rude to her like that! Just what's your problem?!

Frank: SHUT UP! I don't want to hear another word out of you, bitch, otherwise I will ask you to leave our group! You got that!

Jolene didn't say a word at all, not even to Frank. Frank tried to get her to talk to him, but she won't do it. The Frank scholded her.

Frank: Jolenium, you haven't said a word to me at all ever since we've been together. Why?

Jolene: I am not in the mood for talking, Frank. So please don't say a word to me.

Frank: (angry.) Jolenium, I hope you're not still thinking about going back to that loser Calvin! You must always stick with a winner like me! Don't ever go back to that geek! No more!

Jolene: (frustrated.) THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, YOU VILLANIST RAT! YOU DON'T APPRECIATE CALVIN FOR WHO AND WHAT HE IS! YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS VERY MINUTE!

Frank: YOUNG LADY, WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT THIS! AND IF YOU START WITH ME WITH THAT TONE OF GARBAGE JUST ONCE MORE, I WILL KILL YOU!

Jolene: That's it! I'M OUT OF HERE!

Frank: WHAT?! JOLENIUM! JOLENIUM, YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! JOLENIUM, I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!

And Frank runs after Jolene in and outside of the restaurant.

Jolene: (calls for a taxi outside.) TAXI! TAXI!

Then Frank runs over and grabs her back inside the restaurant boiling mad.

Frank: DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO CLEAR AWAY FROM THE PERFECT PEOPLE LIKE THAT?! I TOLD YOU, CALVIN THE GEEK MARRIES HIS SISTERS, JUST LIKE YOU MARRY ME! NOW YOU GET YOUR FINE ASS BACK IN THIS TABLE AND SIT NEXT TO ME LIKE THE REST OF EVERYBODY! DO YOU HEAR ME, JOLENIUM?!

Jolene: NO, AND STOP CALLING ME JOLENIUM!

Rick: Look, Frank, why are you always so mean all the time?!

Frank: (to Rick.) Look, boy, you need to shut up, or I'm gonna start coming down on all of you! Do you understand what I said, asshole?! Do you see what I mean?! YOU'RE ALL LOSERS! I'm the greatest winner here in Los Angeles! PUNKS!

Suddenly, another smiling waitress came by Frank's table to take everybody's order.

The waitress: Hi, how are you doing today? My name is Kristie, and I will be taking your order tonight.

Frank: (angry.) Look, I don't give a damn what your stupid name is! JUST BRING US THE GODDAMN FOOD, WILL YA?!

The waitress: Uh sir, I don't think we tolerate that kind of behavior. Okay?

Frank: BITCH, YOU DON'T THINK AT ALL! YOU'RE ALL BRAIN DAMAGED!

Jolene: (angry at Frank.) Frank, cut it out! You're scaring people here!

Frank: YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS, JOLENIUM!

Jolene: Okay, Frank, you know what?! I'm really leaving you! You've just made us all look and feel bad coming here because of you, and I promised Calvin that I take him out places like this, not you!

Frank: YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU BITCH!

Jolene: Oh no?! JUST YOU WATCH ME!

Jolene gets out of her seat and takes off, then Judith cries "Wait a minute, Jolene."

Frank: (trying to grab them both.) COME BACK HER, BOTH OF YOU!

Then Jolene gave Frank a slug across the face made him fly to another table to a family eating with a mom, dad, and two boys, and Frank messed up their dinner for them, then got up again shouting "YOU ASKED FOR IT, JOLENIUM!" And he ran toward her yelling "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" But Adela tripped him, made him fall. Roberta tapped Adela's shoulder, slapped her, Adela slapped Roberta back, then punched her flying.

Adela: (to Roberta.) Serves you right, Bitch! (In Spanish.) NEXT TIME YOU'LL BE EVEN WORSE IF YOU EVER HIT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! NEXT TIME IT'S YOUR SLINKY ITALIAN ASS!

And Roberta flew up to the ceiling after Adela punched her, then she came down to another table to six beautiful girls waiting for food, and she broke the table, and the girls and Roberta started yelling at each other, pulling hairs, kicking, punching, slapping each other's faces hard, and the rest of everybody in the Mexican restaurant started fighting the college kids because they were being first prize acting very foolish, kicking, punching, slapping, doing karate, ninja, judo, kickboxing, throwing things, and doing all sorts of fighting stunts to each other. One of the supervisors who is a female had called the police on the whole fight saying "Hello, police! There is a riot going on here at El Pancho's Mexican Resturant about a bunch of crazy yahoo college, or high school kids starting a fight around here and I need at least a dozen squad cars available! Over and out!" Then she hung up the phone then told everybody "I have just called the police on you guys, and they are on their way to get you! You will not eat here in this place ever again because you're all bad!"

Then four police cars and two police trucks came to El Pancho's restaurant. The policemen got out of their vehicles with their guns out, went into the restaurant, arrested all of the colleg kids, send them straight to the L.A.P.D. and straight to jail.

Amber: Well here's another fine mess.

Bruno: It was those losers that started it, Amber.

Carla: Yeah!

Frank: (to Jolene.) This is all your fault, Jolenium! You were supposed to be my woman! Not that geek Calvin's nor anybody else's! Calvin is a very bad influence to this college and this future! He's not capable for any friends, nor a girlfriend! He's only capable for his foster sisters and a man with a beard, moustache, and a hairy chest because he's gay with a capital G!

Jolene: No, Frank! You're gay with a capital G! I don't understand why you don't see Calvin as a good person like I do! What gives?!

Tim: (to Frank.) Yeah, Frank, what gives! This whole mess was your fault, not Jolene's! She's never made any promises to you at all, Dude! You need to get a life!

Judith: The only guy that Jolene has on her mind is not you, Frank, but Calvin!

Frank: LOOK, WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THAT GEEKY CREEP NO MORE, ALRIGHT?! Now we've came together, and we get out together away from freaks like Calvin! Do you all understand that?!

The good people: NO!

The bad people: YES!

Tiffany: Look, you losers heard Frank! We all stick together as one popular group! (Now to Jolene.) And you, just because Frank chosed you to be his bride, does not give you the right to be a pain in the ass about it with that creep Calvin, so knock it off!

Travis: You heard her! You leave those geeks alone! They're good going out with their mothers, and not us because it's not allowed! So there!

Adela: (to the bad people.) You guys are peckerheads! That's what you are! Kiss my ass!

Suddenly, a police officer came to set the college kids free from the prison cell for good.

The policeman: Jolene Pena and company?

Jolene: That's us, Officer.

The policeman: Get out of here!

And the policeman unlocked the jail cell, and all of the kids were free out. So the policeman took them back to El Pancho's to their cars again, they all went home, and they all have learned a valuable lesson. Frank took Jolene back to UCLA to her car and said this to her.

Frank: Jolenium, please, pretty please don't ever make that mistake by putting us in jail thinking about that creep Calvin anymore because you're my girl!

Jolene: Frank, I am not your girl, and don't call me Jolenium! My name is Jolene! Okay?! Please leave me alone, asshole! I don't want to go out with you!

And Jolene took off on Frank to her car, but Frank yelled at her with rage.

Frank: DAMN IT, JOLENIUM! DON'T GO BACK TO THAT GEEK NO MORE BECAUSE HE'S NOTHING, AND I'M SOMETHING! YOU'RE SOMETHING TO ME TOO, JOLENIUM! YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND! DIDN'T YOU HEAR A WORD I SAID?! YOU'RE MY WOMAN! NOBODY ELSE SHOULD BE WITH YOU BUT ME! ME AND YOU ONLY!

But Jolene ignored every single negative gross out word that came from Frank's filthy mouth by getting into her car, took off, and head for home so that she can call Calvin and apologize to him about what happened. When Jolene arrived to her place, went inside, she went to her phone to call Calvin. She dialed his place, but nobody was there at all. So she just left a message on his foster family's answering device.

Jolene: Hello, Calvin. This is Jolene Pena from UCLA college. Honey, I am so very sorry about tonight that some bullied creep named Frank Vega raped me. I promise, I will make it up to you. If you get this message, please call me. Okay? Thank you. Good night.

Then Adela came home as well and saw Jolene feeling very guilty about herself, and it's all because of what Frank did because nobody else is home but the two Hispanic girls talking to each other about what happened.

Jolene: Why is Frank so obsessed with me, Adela? I want Calvin to be with all of us because he doesn't have any friends, not Frank! Frank had did a very bad thing to all of us here, and so did his friends!

Adela: That's because they're stupid, that's why. I don't get why the police put us all in jail because we've been trying to get away from Frank and his kind. They need to put Frank Vega and his evil friends in jail for coming on to us. We didn't come on to them.

Jolene: And I'm surprised that nobody else is at home except for the two of us, and Frank is going to to come on to me some more non stop! Did you take Brandon home safe and sound?

Adela: Yes I did. And I told him that from now on it will be the two of us out on a date without Frank or anybody else, and he smiled.

Jolene: Well that's very nice of the two of you, Adela. But Calvin will not ever hear from me again because he lives with his foster parents and sisters, and they have no faith, nor respect for him. They have been treating him very mean and cruel ever since his real parents died.

Adela: Oh, that's terrible. I understand how hard it is when people don't see anything great in you like Frank Vega! He doesn't see anything great in anybody but himself!

Jolene: I know. That's just his way all the time. I keep telling Frank I don't like, nor love him, but he keeps thinking I'm pulling his leg and I'm not!

Adela: Well he's dumb. We're not going nowhere near Frank and his gang ever again.

Jolene: Yes. The way he keeps calling me Jolenium and I didn't appreciate him doing that because that's not my name! My name is Jolene, not Jolenium!

Adela: Well Frank's an ignorant pig for raping you and all of us like that.

Then suddenly, the family came to the house finally, the mom, dad, and all of the kids. Then Jolene and Adela had to go and tell everybody all about it.

Jolene: Mom! Dad! Thank goodness you all are here!

Anita: Oh my God, Jolene, what happened?! Did your date not go so well with you and Calvin?

Mario: (to Anita.) Anita, please. Let me talk to Jolene.

Anita: Sure, Mario.

Mario: (to Jolene and Adela.) Are you ladies okay?

Jolene: No we're not!

Adela: Definitely not!

Mario: Is this about Calvin and Brandon?

Jolene: No, it's not about them.

Adela: Mm-mmm.

Anita: Well what happened that made it so bad?

Jolene: Some guy name Frank Vega claimed that I'm his girlfriend!

Adela: And we are his slaves!

Jolene: I keep telling him that I've got plans with Calvin Draves, but Frank said "No! You are my girlfriend!" And he calls me Jolenium, and I hate that name! Now Calvin is going to hate me for the rest of my life, and I was going to introduce him to all of you too! No thanks to Frank Vega!

Adela: Frank Vega is a dangerous man! Not only that he is dangerous but he's a shitdog!

Diego: And he doesn't seem like a very nice guy either.

Karina: I hate this Frank dude already.

Carlos: Did you call the police on this Frank character?

Jolene: I am going to right now for harassment.

Adela: Good call, Jolene.

Another day back at UCLA, everybody in school with smiles on their faces were getting together with their friends, all except for Calvin Draves who has felt that he has been misused and abused by Jolene and company. He was real upset that Jolene didn't take him out the other Friday night at all after for what Frank Vega did to them. So when Calvin walked along the hallways with his head down to the ground, Jolene started walking straight towards Calvin and called his name.

Jolene: Calvin.

Calvin: (looked up and got mad.) Jolene, we need to talk.

Jolene: Calvin, I am so sorry about Friday night.

Calvin: (agitated.) What happened to you, Jolene?! I've waited and waited for you to come and get me Friday night! I even called you twice on my smartphone, and left you messages!

Jolene: Look, Calvin, it wasn't my fault. It was that creep Frank Vega! He dragged me into going out with him so that he can mess us all up!

Calvin: You what?! You went out with Frank Vega instead of me?!

Jolene: No, Calvin, I didn't go out with Frank Vega!

Calvin: First off, you came up to me because you like me and want to do something with me someday!

Jolene: I do like you, Calvin! And I want to-

Calvin: Now you've just did it with that bad boy Frank after what he did to me; that creep! He ate up all of my lunch, snatch me out of my seat, and threw me to a trash can by the kitchen so that the two of you can be together!

Jolene: No, Calvin, that's not the case! You don't understand-

Calvin: If you just want to meet Frank and not me at all because he's big and popular, and I'm short and ugly, I wish you didn't lie to me like that by using me to be your friend! I don't like liars nor users! I like people who really want me around as friends without fail! I am not into fake friends! How could you do this to me, Jolene?!

Jolene: Calvin, I'm not trying to be a fake friend, and you're not ugly, nor short. You're real sweet, and I like being around you a lot.

Calvin: (beginning to cry.) Oh, yeah right! You're only saying that so that you can use me again!

Jolene: But Calvin-

Calvin: BUT NOTHING! You have humiliated me in front of everybody in this college! In fact, EVERYBODY has humiliated me here, so has my FOSTER FAMILY! You don't love me, my family doesn't love me, NOBODY LOVES ME AT ALL BUT ME BECAUSE I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU GUYS! THAT'S WHY YOU ALL INSULTED ME AND HATE ME! You all have ruined me, Jolene Pena! YOU ALL HAVE RUINED ME!

And Calvin slapped Jolene's face very good and hard, and Jolene grunted as her head was tilted to the left side of her after Calvin slapped her.

Calvin: I hate you! (And Calvin continued crying.)

Little did they both realize that Frank Vega and his friends were watching them both, but so was the Hammond family getting ready to get Calvin, and they were not too very happy about all of what Calvin said and did to Jolene.

Jolene: (to Calvin.) Dude, was that at all very FUCKING NESSECARY?! I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU LIKE THIS, CALVIN!

And Jolene took off and walked away, and Frank said to his friends "Look what that geek did to my girlfriend!" And Keith Hammond had said the same thing to his family. He said "This time that boy has gone too far with his over high standards, and that's BAD!" But Calvin didn't listen to any of it. He cried real loudly, ran straight to his locker, sat down, and continued crying like a baby because of what Frank and Jolene did, but Frank, his friends, and the Hammond family are showing no mercy to him.

Frank: (to his friends.) I'm gonna break that ugly little creep in two!

Carla: (to Frank.) Well there's something you ought to know, Frank. Calvin is stupid, evil, ignorant, disgusting, mean, and crazy too!

Frank: Well he's more than just mean, stupid, and crazy, he's dead when I get through with him! Are you all with me?!

Roberta: You bet we are, handsome!

Frank: Well then let's go!

And Frank and his friends went to get Calvin for setting his dreams too high and stuff.

Rochelle: (angry at Calvin!) That does it!

And the Hammond family went to get Calvin for the same thing.

Meanwhile, Calvin was still crying in tears non stop like a baby because of what Jolene and Frank did to him, but at that very moment, Frank grabbed Calvin by the front of his shirt furiously with his two fists, pushed him to his locker and started threatening him with rage while he was still crying!

Frank: (to Calvin.) You have just made a seriously big stupid mistake by getting your HOPES TOO HIGH ON MY GIRLFRIEND JOLENIUM JOLENE PENA'S FUTURE! YOU CREEP!

Calvin: LET GO OF ME, YOU HISPANIC BULLY! YOU'VE STARTED THIS MESS, NOT ME!

Then Keith Hammond grabbed Calvin and raved at him also!

Keith: (to Calvin.) YOU, YOUNG MAN, ARE IN DEEPLY BIG TROUBLE FOR WHAT YOU DID HERE IN THIS COLLEGE MANY TIMES! Now I've told you once and I've told you several times, GO OUT WITH YOUR SISTERS, OR FIND A MAN WITH A BEARD TO BE YOUR SOUL MATE, AND LEAVE THE WOMEN OUT OF THIS! YOU ARE NOT WORTH THEIR TIME, NOR ANYBODY'S TIME!

Frank: (to Keith Hammond.) Oh, is this stupid geek your kid?!

Keith: (to Frank Vega.) Yes he is, and he's real stupid! He doesn't know what he's doing!

Rochelle: (to Calvin.) How could you do such a stupid thing to hurt everybody with your rotten dumb antics!

Calvin: LOOK, I'VE DID NOTHING WRONG! ALRIGHT?!

Everybody: (to Calvin.) SHUT UP!

Frank: (to Keith.) Yo, my name is Frank Vega, and what that little boy did was inappropriate with my accounts! I'm in charge of this school, and I want to drill that little asshole good!

Keith: (to Frank.) Don't worry, Mr. Vega. I'll take care of the angry part from here on.

Rochelle & Cheryl: (to Keith.) We'll help you, Daddy!

Calvin: Look, I'm telling all of you! It wasn't my fault-

Everybody: SHUT UP!

Keith: (takes off his belt to whip Calvin.) This is what happens to people who don't follow instructions carefully of what they are given to, especially you, Calvin!

Calvin: BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!

But Keith whipped Calvin 57 times in public with his belt in the college threatening him.

Keith: I TOLD YOU NEVER TO GET YOUR HOPES TOO HIGH ON OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT WORTH THEIR TIME, NOR OUR TIME, YOU VAMPIRE YOU!

Calvin: (getting beaten to a pulb!) OOOW! AAAW! AAAW! AAAAOOOWW! AAAAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

And everybody is clapping and cheering for Keith whipping Calvin because of his beliefs, all except for the teacher Mary Mariano who is real angry at Calvin because of his beliefs, and is glad that he got whipped by his foster dad Keith. And Keith pushed Calvin over to his foster sister Rochelle after he whipped him. Them Rochelle pushed Calvin away from her, slapped him hard across the face, and raved at him!

Rochelle: GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER! YOU'VE CROSSED EVERYBODY FOR THE VERY LAST TIME! NUTS!

Darla: You're coming home right away, Boy! Do you understand what we say?!

Then suddenly, Mary Mariano comes over to get Calvin so that she can talk to him briefly.

Mary Mariano: Excuse me. Before you guys send Calvin home, I would like to get a lot of things off my chest to him also.

Keith: (to Mary.) Be my guest, Miss.

Mary: I'm Mary Mariano. I'm a teacher.

Keith: I'm Keith Hammond. I'm his father. Nice to meet you.

Mary: You too, Keith. (To Calvin.) Calvin, come here!

So Calvin walks over alone with Mary Mariano so that Mary can give him more grief again at a corner.

Mary: Now Calvin, what did I ask you to do, huh?!

Calvin: (crying.) But I didn't do anything wrong!

Mary: (angry.) WHAT DID I ASK YOU TO DO WHEN YOU CROSS EVERYONE?!

Calvin: (still crying.) If you keep stealing other people's dreams away from them, and if you can't do anything nice for anybody, then leave this school forever.

Darla: (to Mary Mariano.) And he's just leaving this school forever too, Miss Mariano, starting right now!

Mary: GOOD!

And the Hammond family took Calvin away from the school real quick, send him back home real fast, then Keith send Calvin to his room to write sentences one hundred fifty times non stop.

Keith: Boy, this is the final and last straw! You have ruined everybody's future too many damn times! You, Calvin, will write on those two pieces of paper one hundred fifty times "I will not set my dreams too high with my foolish head stuck on other people's business!" And that ought to teach you a lesson big time!

Calvin: But I didn't-

Keith: SHUT UP! I am tired of you acting like a crazy showoff idiotic jerk! I don't ever want to catch you anywhere near anybody, nor a girl, nor to that school again, and that's FINLE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE, WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO PEOPLE!

Calvin: What do you mean I can't go back in UCLA anymore?! I have a talent show to go to over there, and I'm part of it!

Keith: WELL YOU'RE GOING TO MISS DOING IT BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK THERE ANYMORE BECAUES OF YOUR FALSE PERSONALITY AND STUPIDITY! YOU'RE GOING TO MILITARY SCHOOL! AND WE WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU GO THERE INSTEAD OF AT UCLA! YOU'RE GETTING EXACTLY WHAT YOU DESERVE BIG TIME, BOY! NOW GET BUSY WRITING THOSE SENTENCES NOW!

And Keith slammed the door at Calvin's face and cried!

Keith went straight to his bedroom, slammed the door, screamed loudly, lied on his bed, and started crying in tears because of Calvin. Darla knocked on Keith's bedroom door and asked him this question.

Darla: Honey, is that you crying in tears?

Keith: (still crying.) Yes, sweetheart.

Darla: Can I come in and talk to you for a moment?

Keith: Sure, Darla.

Then Darla opens the door, goes over to her husband Keith just to cheer him up.

Darla: (to Keith.) Are you okay, Keith dear?

Keith: (still upset.) No, I am not okay! That Calvin is a complete jerky jinks! He's a bad influence to this new mulenium around here!

Darla: We all know that he is, sweetie. And he didn't have to act so crazy to us like that. He should do what people tell him to do, that way nobody will hurt him so much.

Keith: (still crying.) But he still does not want to do it, Darla! He doesn't understand us, nor anybody because he doesn't care about anybody but himself! I want another girl, not a stupid boy! Darla honey, didn't we asked for three smart girls and no stupid boys?!

Darla: Why yes we did asked for three girls, and three girls only, no boys.

Keith: Uh-huh, you see, that's what I thought we wanted in this family household! Three girls! THREE SUPER GIRLS AND NO GODDAMN BOYS EVER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Darla: Aw, poor Keith dear. You must need a hug, do you?

Keith: I do, Darla. (Still crying.) BOO HOO! BOO HOO!

Darla: (spreading her arms to Keith.) Come here, pudding pie.

And Keith and Darla rushed up to hug each other to cheer Keith up and not Calvin. How mean!

Darla: There, sweetheart. Do you feel much better now?

Keith: Now I do.

Darla: A hug makes everybody feel better.

Keith: (happy again.) You better believe it. Now to go back and see what that bad boy Calvin is up to again.

Darla: You do that, Keith dear.

And Keith went straight to Calvin's bedroom, banged on his door three times real loud, then started to rave at him with fire in his eyes.

Keith: Hey stupid, where are my sentences, HUH?!

Calvin: (crying in tears feeling hurting.) I'm only down to twenty three.

Keith: WELL HURRY UP, BOY! DON'T TAKE ALL DAY WRITING MY SENTENCES! MAKE IT SNAPPY! START WRITING THEM FASTER! FASTER, BAD BOY! You are so pathetic! OOOH!

Meanwhile in Calvin's room, Calvin cried a lot of tears while writing a lot of sentences for his foster family that hates his guts. Now he felt sorry for himself for having very high standards and having Jolene Pena go to him.

Calvin: (crying.) Why do a lot of people hate me so because I'm always a positive person? Why do people want to kill me because I'm different from everybody else? Why do they say I have to marry my sisters? None of this makes any sense to me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Keith: (banged on Calvin's door twice real loud.) CALVIN, QUIT MAKING THAT NOISE AND HURRY UP WITH THOSE SENTENCES! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! MAKE IT SNAPPY!

Still crying in tears, Calvin hurried up and finished writing "I will not set my dreams too high with my foolish head stuck on other people's business!" He had to do it on hundred and fifty times until he was getting really tired. Finally he was done writing the sentences. He went out of his room, and showed them to Keith at the living room. But Keith, however, was not very pleased because Calvin took too long writing the sentences.

Keith: Calvin, I am very disappointed in you! You need to start reacting and working a little faster with the assignments that are given to you! You sure took your sweet time doing this! That's a no no here! Don't ever do that again, Calvin! Do you understand that?!

Calvin: (upset.) Yes, sir.

Keith: Now go hang these up by your door so that you can learn from these sentences! And Calvin!

Calvin: Yes, sir?

Keith: From now on, you need to make sure that you find out what other people like around the future first, instead of you just taking dreams and goals and stuff away from them with your over high standards like that thinking you're very special, and you're not! DON'T DO IT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! BE CAREFUL WITH ALL OF THAT NEXT TIME! STUPID!

Calvin: (crying again.) Yes, sir.

Keith: I hate you! You're mean!

Calvin: What do you mean "I'm mean?" I don't think so!

Keith: (agitated.) What language am I speaking, Boy, Spanish?! YOU'RE MEAN! NOW GET OUT OF MY GODDAMN SIGHT, YOU NUTBONES! GO!

And Calvin ran really fast to his room with the sentences, didn't say a word, just ran straight to his room, and closed the door gently.

Calvin: (crying.) Why can't anybody love and car about me at all? Why do people have to be so mean to me all the time? Everybody hates me, my foster family hates me, and even Jolene Pena hates me because she loves Frank Vega; that mean ol' Hispanic monster bully!

And Calvin turned to his pillows and started crying real loud and hard in tears for a half hour, then he went out the window outside, went back to UCLA on a bus straight to that talent show because he had to do a singing number on that show while everybody else was looking at him funny with very angry looks wishing for him to get out of this school.

A black girl: (to Calvin.) Uh, please don't get your hopes too high like some common stupid cartoon character like that, because that's extremely rude, Boy!

Calvin: (to the black girl.) Hey, screw you, alright?! I don't need you to give me your stupid drama! I'm here to sing a song I wrote for the talent show! So if you don't mind, BUG OUT! And don't call me boy, why don't you!

Another guy: (tapped Calvin on the left shoulder.) Hey, creep! Not cool! And you don't ever say bug out, nor screw you to a beautiful lady! That is very unacceptable!

Calvin: (to the guy.) Buddy, do you want to get pulverized by a lonely guy with no luck with friends at all if you don't mind your own business?!

The guy: (frightened and calling for Frank Vega.) FRANK VEGA, HELP ME!

And the guy ran for his life away from Calvin, and Calvin thought to himself that Frank Vega is here.

Calvin: Oh, Frank is here, eh?!

Frank: (walked over there to Calvin.) Yeah, I'm here, you little dwarf! What's up, huh?!

Calvin: You sure got your nerve, Frank Vega, spreading lies to people telling them that I'm a bad person, stealing my girlfriend Jolene Pena away from me, eating all of my food in the lunch room, getting me in a lot of trouble with everybody thinking you're all very special and I'm not, and messing me up too many times! Well guess what, I'm through being threatened by people, and I'M THROUGH BEING THREATENED BY YOU! From now on, you people are not gonna use me and dump me in the trash any longer, because I'm gonna show this whole college talent show what I'm really made of, and nobody is gonna push me around and lie to me ever again!

Frank: Dude, don't hold your breath! My talents are better than your talents, and you are going down big time! Just you wait!

Calvin: I doubt it, Vega!

And Calvin left Frank, sat down on the bench, and waited until his name is called, but Frank acted stupid with Calvin again.

Frank: You can doubt people's news all you want! But let me tell you something, you geek, you're gonna lose this talent show and everything else big time! No matter what you do, no matter what stunts you pull, no matter how hard you try to better yourself with everything, you will always be small time, and will always be a losing creepy, freaky, low down, no good, little ridiculous pesty vampire bat, and I will always be better than you, you moron! I get all the beautiful women like Jolenium, and you get all the ugly men with beards! No woman is ever gonna fall for you because I'm big, strong, and handsome, and you're short, weak, and gay! And Jolenium is here in the audience watching this talent show! And she didn't come here to see you, she came here to see me because I'm special and you're not! So there!

Carla Saxx: (came up to Frank with a smile.) Yeah, you tell him, Frank sweets.

Frank: (to Carla.) Yeah, Baby! I always tell the truth!

Carla: Do you need a great big hug for good luck on the show, Frank?

Frank: You bet I do, Carla baby!

Carla: (spreading her arms to Frank.) Come here, Honey.

And Frank and Carla went up and hugged each other cheek to cheek for good luck going "UNH! UNH! UNH!"

Carla: (to Frank.) Good luck, big pudding pie!

Frank: Thank you. Me and my rock band will never fail because my girlfriend Jolenium and her cousin whoever is at the audience watching this show big time to see me in action, and she's gonna love me for it.

Carla: Oh yeah! You rock, Frank!

Frank: I know! The show is starting!

Then an old lady in her sixties walks on stage to announce the next act for the talent show.

The old lady: Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight's first act of this college talent show that I am about to bring to you, here they are; Frank Vega and The Bulldozers!

The audience: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Jolene and Adela: (from the audience.) BOO! BOO!

The curtains go up, Frank Vega is on stage with his lean mean double six string rock and roll electric guitar, along with Travis Corn on hard rock guitar, Bruno Williams on electric bass guitar, and Jack Wilde on the drums.

Frank: YO, WHAT' UP, YOU MOTHAS! WE'RE THE BULLDOZERS! I'M THE LEAD SINGER OF THE BAND BECAUSE I'M POPULAR AND I'M SPECIAL, AND CHICKS DIG ME, INCLUDING JOLENIUM JOLENE PENA! RIGHT?! RIGHT! AND JOLENIUM, THIS ROCK TUNE GOES OUT TO YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE MY GIRL! (Now to the guys.) HIT IT, FELLOWS!

And the bad boys started playing a very too darn loud fast paced, four count rock and roll, not so good E major beat while Frank Vega is the lead singer. And the song is called "The Bad Boys Get All Of The Glory!" Here's Frank singing it while jumping up and down, and acting like a little kid being stupid while rocking.

Frank: I'm good because I'm special!

I'm strong because I'm smart!

I get all of these women and I know it,

And we never ever gonna part!

I'm popular because I've got plenty of friends,

And I'm better than all of the rest!

So if you want to know why I'm bad,

That means that I'm the BEST!

BAND!

The boys: The bad boys get all of the glory,

And don't take no mess from no geek!

The bad boys get all of the glory,

Not the lonely ones 'cause they're WEAK!

Don't ever make friends with the weak and lonely!

Make friends with the famous and cool!

The bad boys get all of the glory,

And the unpopular are fools!

Frank: Hey ladies, look at me! I'm a brand new man!

I'm not a little kitten, I'm a big CAT!

And I finally found a woman friend of my dreams,

Because I know where it's at!

But still I want to be your BFF

So the fun ain't over with yet!

Stick with me and my gang, and we'll show you a great time,

And many more, you can bet!

BAND!

The boys: The bad boys get all of the glory,

And don't take no mess from no geek!

The bad boys get all of the glory,

Not the lonely ones 'cause they're WEAK!

Don't ever make friends with the weak and lonely!

Make friends with the famous and cool!

The bad boys get all of the glory,

And the unpopular are fools!

Frank: I hope you lonely people heard all of this! It's past your curfew! You creeps need to clear this building, go straight home, and off to bed NOW! And for the cool and popular people, you all are allowed to stay up all night with us as long as you can! And if this music is too loud, crank it up some more!

The boys: YEAH!

Jolene: (to Adela.) OOH, how I hate Frank Vega and that stupid crowd of his always acting like pigs and immature children doing stupid stuff like they're doing right now!

Adela: Yeah, all they ever do is talk, talk, and put other people down just to make themselves feel better! Just look at those lazy jerks! They're not musicians! They're cuckoo bird shitdogs!

Jolene: I know! Somebody should take a belt and whip them big time!

Adela: Yeah! Me!

So Adela took off her belt from off her waist, went up to walk to the stage to get Frank Vega and his nasty kind. But the lady in charge of the talent show tried to stop Adela, but Adela refuses to go back to the audience until she deals with Frank Vega and his kind.

The old lady: (to Adela.) Woah! Woah! Wait! Just a moment there, young lady, you can't go back there!

Adela: (angry.) Look, lady, those Bulldozers "whoever they call themselves" are getting on my nerves, and my cousin Jolene's nerves for playing that very tasteless, disgusting, ignorant song like there doing right now, and I just want to clobber them out of this stage now!

The old lady: But you can't, I tell you! They're doing their act right now! You are just going to have to wait until the whole show is over because there are more acts coming up here! Young lady, please!

Adela: (shouting!) NO, I WANT TO GET THEM OFF THIS STAGE RIGHT NOW! THEY'RE MAKING US ALL FEEL BAD ABOUT OURSELVES! THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE DOING!

The old lady: (tried to block her way.) Young woman, please stay back! They are doing a show!

But Adela punched the old lady's face hard, made her fly up to the ceiling, and down to the floor again across from Frank Vega and the Bulldozers. Then Adela went on stage with Frank and the boys with her belt, and started whipping them all, yelling and screaming at them in Spanish kicking them out of the stage! Everybody else from the audience got very angry at Adela for ruining the show for whipping Frank and the Bulldozers. One of the girls said "GET THAT STUPID GIRL OFF THE STAGE! SHE'S RUINING EVERYTHING!" Another girl said to Adela "YOU ASSHOLE!" Everybody was all very angry and mad at Adela for yelling, screaming, and whipping Frank and the boys, the old lady had to get the dean, the dean grabbed Adela out of this stage and threw her back to the audience down to the floor so that they can continue with the talent show.

Then Jolene rushed over to Adela to pick her up from the floor.

Jolene: Adela, are you okay?

Adela: Yeah, I'm fine. I've just kicked Frank and the stupid ignorant foolish Bulldozers out of the stage so that the next act can appear and we don't know who it is just yet. (Laughs.) Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Jolene: Well, the only way to find out who is next in line is we have to stay here in the audience.

Adela: Hopefully the next act won't be as bad as those dumb Bulldozers who tell us that they're better than we are.

Jolene: Yeah, Frank Vega really needed to learn a lesson. Thank you.

Adela: No problem.

Frank and his guys went off the stage mad with very angry looks, and Carla Saxx tried to cheer them up with sympathy, but that didn't last too long.

Carla: I'm sorry about what happened, Frank. Are you okay?

Frank: (angry.) What are you, some kind of a loser or something?! I've got double crossed! Me and my guys both! DON'T YOU SEE THAT?!

Then Frank left, Carla started crying, and the old lady went back on stage to apologize for that crazy matter and announce the next act.

The old lady: Ladies and gentlemen, I am very sorry about that very crazy matter. I can assure to you that was not part of the act. And it shall not happen ever again! Now, I would like to start whoever will do our next act much better than the first. And here it is!

The curtains go up, and standing on stage is Calvin Draves. But everybody went "BOO," and hissed at him! They all knew, and looked at him before and didn't like him because of his over high standards, that's why they booed, except for Jolene and Adela had clapped and cheered shouting "It's Calvin!" But some people called him names, some told him to get off the stage, and some even raved at him saying "YOU'RE GAY! GET OUTTA HERE!"

But Calvin is bound to make a speech first before he does his act.

Calvin: Look, I know that you all don't like me because I look and talk different than all of you. But before I begin my thing here, I would just like to say a few words. Music please! (The music plays softly in a C major chord.) When you all are lonely just like I am with no friends, no girlfriend, your family treats you bad all the time, everybody else makes fun and judges you all these times because you're different, and you don't know where to go and who to turn to at all except for the man upstairs, that means you are stronger and smarter than those nasty people that treat you like dirt, no matter what you look like! So this song that I will be singing right now is going to the outsiders that have been going through a lot like I have been! So everybody, listen to what I have to say, and listen good! HIT IT, MAESTRO!

And the person in charge of the music played a fox trotting, dance rock tune; a four count C# major hit. And the song that Calvin is dancing to and ready to sing is called "I love me the way I am, and I won't change!"

Calvin: Now you all may think that I am nothing at all,

But a lot of you are just dead wrong!

You've hated my guts saying that I'm no good!

Well just you let me speak for this song!

You think that we dweebs should be left out and alone!

Well just let me tell you! That's just an issue of your own!

Because of the way we all look at stuff,

We're very beautiful on the inside than your guff!

I love me the way I am, and I won't change!

Just being someone crazy is not what I'm about!

I love me the way I am, and I won't change!

I don't care how you look and think of me with your doubts!

The old lady: (to herself.) Wait a minute! That's Calvin Draves!

Calvin: If you don't have anything nice to say to me,

Leave me alone!

I love me the way I am, and I won't change!

So don't give me your negative tone!

I hear you all do wrong and I do right,

You think you have a right to tease!

Don't say anything when it all comes back to you!

Later, you'll be on your knees!

One day I will prove of what I can really do,

And soon you're gonna say to yourselves,

"Boy, was I wrong! I didn't know he's that cool!"

And you'll put your mess back on the shelves!

I love me the way I am, and I won't change!

Just being someone crazy is not what I'm about!

I love me the way I am, and I won't change!

I don't care how you look and think of me with your doubt!

If you don't have anything nice to say to me,

Leave me alone!

I love me the way I am, and I won't change!

So don't give me your negative tone!

But coming to the talent show and heard and saw Calvin sing on stage was none other than that mean and stupid Hammond family, and they were very surprised, but very angry that Calvin couldn't miss doing the talent show.

Keith: Hey you guy, it's Calvin! How did that boy get on stage to sing?! Didn't we tell Calvin not to participate for the UCLA talent show?!

Darla: Yeah, I thought he got kicked out of this college!

Rochelle: That no goodnik is still at it with his nonsense again! He deliberately disobeyed us!

Cheryl: I knew it! He is dumb! He needs to be slapped for being on stage when he's not supposed to! And I'm gonna get over there and slap him one!

Keith: No, I'll slap him, Cheryl!

Meanwhile back on stage, the old lady and the nasty teacher Miss Mary Mariano has saw Calvin's performance too, and they did not like his come back to this college, nor his song and dance.

The old lady: Mary, didn't Calvin just got kicked out of this college because of his bad personality to people?!

Mary Mariano: Yes! Of course he did, Jennie! I don't know what's he doing back to do this talent show like the professionals! Frank Vega is supposed to be the guy with that talent, not Calvin! He's ruining a perfectly good talent show for everybody!

The old lady: You're right, Mary! I'm going to close the curtains on Calvin! He's a pain in the ass!

Mary Mariano: I am bound to do the same thing because he is a pain in the ass!

Both ladies went to the ropes to close the curtains on Calvin, but the ropes broke, so the curtains weren't closed. Both ladies went up the stairs to the other ropes to close the curtains on Calvin, but they broke too. Calvin started singing his heart out again while dancing, and everybody watched carefully.

Calvin: I love me the way I am, and I won't change!

Just being someone crazy is not what I'm about!

I love me the way I am, and I won't change!

I don't care how you look and think of me with your doubts!

If you don't have anything nice to say to me,

Leave me alone!

I love me the way I am, and I won't change!

So don't give me your negative tone!

Jolene: You rock, Calvin! Keep it up!

Keith: CALVIN, YOU COME OFF FROM THAT STAGE NOW!

Calvin: I love me the way I am, and I won't change!

Just being someone crazy is not what I'm about!

I love me the way I am, and I won't change!

I don't care how you look and think of me with your doubts!

If you don't have anything nice to say to me,

Leave me alone!

I love me the way I am, and I won't change!

So don't give me your negative tone!

You cannot stop me from being seen!

I love me the way I am!

I'm not dirty like you, I'm clean!

I love me the way I am!

Every word that I'm telling you is true!

I love me the way I am!

And my business does not concern you!

I love me the way I am!

Carla Saxx: (backstage.) CALVIN, YOU SHITDOG!

And Calvin and the music did their final finish, and the music has ended! Finally, everybody clapped and cheered for Calvin so did Jolene and Adela.

Jolene: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY! WAY TO GO, CALVIN!

Adela: CALVIN, YOU RULE THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!

A beautiful girl with super tanned/bronze skin, high cheekbones, long red hair, and a beautiful voice with way cool clothes named Alanis Mosticolli who is part Italian, part Swedish, part Lithuanian, and all Canadian loves Calvin's speech and song, including his dance so much that she said this to herself about Calvin.

Alanis Mosticolli: Wow, that Calvin Draves rocks at what he just did now, and I like that a lot! I'm planning on going backstage right now and be his best friend. I know how it is being different from other people and never fit in anywhere with anybody, including with family. And Calvin needs some friends in his life.

But the Hammond family didn't clap, nor cheer for Calvin. They're still mad at him because of his standards.

Keith: I'm gonna kill that creep when he gets back home!

Darla: Because he's stupid and he doesn't know what he's doing!

Rochelle & Cheryl: Yeah! He is not very bright!

After Calvin was done with his act, he was ready to clear out of UCLA, and head straight for home. But before he was going to clear out, Frank Vega blocked his way with an angry look at Calvin, and started threatening him.

Frank: (to Calvin.) You! You have token away all of the talents that I've got with that crummy, and tastelessly disgusting song of yours!

Calvin: Hey, that's your problem if you don't like me, not mine! I was only telling the truth while I was up on stage, unlike you and your band!

Frank: WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE DREAM ROBBING WEASLE! I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! I'LL CLOBBER YOU, YOU MORON!

Calvin: COME AND GET ME, YOU BULLBUSTED BULLY! YOU'VE STARTED THIS MESS ANYWAY BY EATING MY LUNCH AND STEALING MY GIRLFRIEND JOLENE PENA! SHE DIDN'T COME TO YOU, FIRST OFF, SHE CAME TO ME! TO ME, YOU DUNCE!

Frank: (chasing after Calvin really fast.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Carla Saxx: (to Frank.) Go get him, big guy!

And Frank chases Calvin really fast from the stage, down the hallways, up the stairs to a closed window. Calvin went to a closet to hide from Frank real fast. Frank wasn't watching where he's running, so when Frank ran straight to that window thinking he's still after Calvin which he's not because Calvin hid, Frank accidently ran into the window, broke all of the glass, and he fell right down outside and was never seen ever again. Then Calvin came out of the closet slowly to see if the coast is clear, and it is. He went back downstairs back to the stage, and there was Alanis Mosticolli waiting backstage to talk to Calvin Draves.

Alanis Mosticolli: (to Calvin.) Hi. Is your name Calvin Draves?

Calvin: Yes, I'm him. Can I help you with something?

Alanis: Oh I don't need any help. All I want to do is be your best friend.

Calvin: And why would you want to be my best friend when everybody in this college hates my guts?

Alanis: I don't hate your guts. Mm-mmm. I thought your song here in this talent show was very excellent, and extremely way cool!

Calvin: You do?

Alanis: I really do. I like a guy who is not afraid to shout the truth out loud to everybody about loving themselves the way they are. Some people are afraid to stand up for themselves. But you, Calvin, had showed everybody a lot of bravery to speak your mind of what you want in your life that makes you happy. That's called staying strong. Calvin, you're the greatest in that show, and I would like to take you to the college dinner dance Friday night.

Calvin: You want to take me to the college dinner dance Friday night? But I don't even know you.

Alanis I'm Alanis Mosticolli. Let me slap my face hard for you, and give you a great big cheek to cheek hug.

Calvin: Go right ahead. I like that in ladies anyway.

Alanis: (slaps her right cheek across her face hard.) UNH! (Slap.) UNH! (Slap.) UNH Unh unh unh!

Calvin: (got turned on, excited, and went to get a hug from her.) I like that a lot! That was really hot!

Alanis: (spreading her arms to Calvin.) Come here, sweets.

And Calvin and Alanis went up to each other and gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug, and Alanis kissed him. Calvin kissed her right back. They continued to cheek hug each other, and Alanis said these positive words to Calvin.

Alanis: Look, Calvin, I know how it is to be rejected, alone, ignored, hurting inside trying to fit in around here. Believe you me, I've been there a lot of times before.

Calvin: You have too?

Alanis: I sure have because I was such a weirdo. That was until some people came to me and want to be my buddies because they think I'm interesting, smart, and fun to be around with, just like I have went to you because you're sweet, smart, talented, and fun to be around with, and I want to introduce you to plenty of my friends when we go to that dinner dance Friday.

Calvin: (smiled.) Why thank you so much, Alanis.

Alanis: You're welcome. And oh, by the way, did you know Jolene Pena and her cousin Adela?

Calvin: I did before a couple of times until Jolene has let me down and dumped me for that nasty Mexican bully by the name of Frank Vega. She loves him now.

Alanis: She loves him not! I was just talking to Jolene at the audience, she asked about you, says that she really loves you, and wishes for you to see her again because she really misses you, and wants you to be with her some more. I'm her best friend, and she tells me a lot of good stories about you.

Calvin: You mean she's been worried about me all of these times, and not thinking about that big stiff Frank Vega?

Alanis: I'm telling you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, Calvin. Jolene really loves you just like I do. And once we go to that dinner dance together, I'll introduce you to plenty of my friends, and bring you back to Jolene Pena, in fact, you can sit between me and Jolene.

Calvin: (overjoyed!) Hallelujah! Thank you so much, Alanis! What time will you pick me up this Friday night?

Alanis: Can you be ready in exactly 6:30pm Friday night?

Calvin: (smiling.) You bet I can, Alanis.

Alanis: Cool! Why don't we take each other's information so we can get to know each other, and that way I'm able to come and get you from your house and we'll go to the college dinner dance over here at UCLA from there.

Calvin: Excellent!

So they both took out paper and pens, wrote each other's information out so that they can get in contact with each other, and Calvin can get back with Jolene Pena. Alanis and Calvin finally got each other's information.

Alanis: There, are we all set now?

Calvin: you bet we are, Alanis.

Alanis: Alright! So I will pick you up from your house Friday, you, me, and all of my friends, including Jolene and Adela will have some fun with you! So you're not lonely anymore! That's why I saved your life from a broken heart.

Calvin: And I'm very glad you did, Alanis.

Alanis: Do you want another hug from me?

Calvin: Why not.

Alanis: (spreading her arms to Calvin.) Come here.

So Calvin and Alanis rushed up to each other for a great big long cheek to cheek hug going "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Calvin: Thank you again, Alanis, for your welcoming charms.

Alanis: You're very welcome, Calvin. I will see you Friday night.

Calvin: I'll be ready and waiting for you.

Alanis: Groovy!

And Calvin leaves the talent show, and the college, picks up his cellphone to call a cab for home with a smile on his face. Alanis had a smile on her face too. But little do they both know that Carla Saxx had overheard the whole thing they both were talking about, and she was not a very happy camper with all of that because she knew that Calvin had messed up Frank Vega, now she misses Frank badly. So Carla went up to Alanis with a very angry look, tapped Alanis on her right shoulder, Alanis turned around and said this to her.

Alanis: (to Carla.) Can I help you with something?

Then Carla punched Alanis real good and hard across her face, and Alanis fell to the ground. Then Carla said these threatening words to her.

Carla: You're not doing shit of any kind with Calvin, you peanut butter colored skinned, happy go lucky bitch! I'm taking Calvin out to this dinner dance to teach him a lesson he'll never forget because he killed my best friend Frank Vega, and ruined a perfectly good college talent show with that God awful song that he sang! And no, he will not be with that Mexican slink Jolene Pena, or whoever her name is because I won't let him, and I'm not taking him over there either! It ain't happening! He's gonna be with me for a little while just to be taught his wicked ways because there is a cute and handsome guy over there waiting for me to be with him forever while Calvin is alone feeling miserable all by himself when his foster family gets on him including the police! You got that, assbitch?! So don't you get any Goddamn ideas by saving his life ever again! You go to Hell! Do you hear me?!

And Carla walked out on Alanis after she punched her and threatened her. Soon, Alanis tried to get up from the floor again and then said to herself "What a drag!" Then she left the stage and went back to the audience where she was before.

Meanwhile back at the Hammond's home where Calvin lives now, Keith, Darla, Rochelle, and Cheryl who were the first to come home have raved at Calvin for going to the UCLA talent show and doing his act, starting with Keith.

Keith: CALVIN, what you did over there in that stage to everybody in the school was DAMN LUDACROUS! Didn't we tell you to stay in this house and not do that damn talent show ever because you've got kicked out because of your animated cartoon awful behavior?!

Calvin: Look, I didn't want to just sit around and take this nasty abuse from you, or anybody else that hates me and wants me dead! I had to go back there and speak the truth to people without fail! And one of the girls from UCLA liked my performance, and wishes to take me over to that college dinner dance that's gonna be held there too! And her name is Alanis Mosticolli, and she's a real sweetheart!

Darla: (angry.) WHAT?! You've met another girl that liked your lousy junk you did on the show?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVER!

Rochelle: How could you do such an overall crummy thing like that to people! What the hell were you thinking, Calvin?! Frank Vega was right about you! He wanted Jolene Pena first until you took that relationship with her from him right out of his life! And if I was Jolene Pena, if I ever saw you lonely, hurting inside whether happy or sad, even crying in tears because of your false talents and bad personality, I'd walk by and spit on your stupid face, then go to a really cool dude who happens to be a lot better than you!

Keith: Calvin, you are not to go any Goddamn where at all! This weekend, we're going to a very excellent place without you!

Cheryl: We're going to the beach for that celebrity beach party bash, and you're not coming with us because you're bad!

Darla: That's what you get for disobeying everybody with your hopes being too high on people! That's foolish! And I hope you've learned a valuable lesson for all of that! Now, you have to be all alone and lonely all by yourself with no one to be with, talk to go out with NOT ANYBODY! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!

Everybody: YEAH!

Calvin: YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT MEAN HASSASONS! I'M GOING WITH ALANIS TO THAT COLLEGE DINNER DANCE FRIDAY NIGHT! DO YOU ALL HEAR ME?!

Everybody: NO!

Then Calvin ran upstairs real fast to his room, slammed his door at everybody, and everybody else was really ticked off at him because of his high standards.

Keith: (to Darla.) Honey, is this the little boy you want us all to reason with because he's bad?

Darla: I don't know anymore, sweets. Sometimes I wish he was dead and not alive anymore.

Rochelle: Yeah, you're telling me, mom. That kid is just plain nuts, and a waste of everybody's time!

Cheryl: Yeah, I'm with all of you on that bit!

Keith: You know what, people? It's getting late. We should be heading for bed. Good night, everybody.

Soon it was Friday night, Calvin had just got dressed to kill and ready to go to that dinner dance. He is as happy as an actor who won his first academy award for the best leading role in a movie.

Calvin: Oh boy, I can't wait for Alanis to show up at my house to come and pick me up to go to that UCLA dinner dance to meet her friends, and to also go back to Jolene Pena again, however, I do have to apologize for slapping her face hard and not trusting her enough. Well I'm sure I'll do that when I get to that dance with Alanis, I'll tell Jolene sorry then, and she'll forgive me and want me back again! Well I better head downstairs and wait for her right away before I miss it.

And as Calvin leaves his room and heads downstairs to the living room to wait for someone to come take him to the dinner dance, Keith, Darla, Rochelle, and Cheryl were all very angry at Calvin for dressing to kill for the dinner dance at UCLA. So Keith went up to Calvin and slapped him hard across the face and started raving at him.

Keith: YOU GET UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM AND TAKE OFF THOSE REDICULOUS CLOTHES, BOY!

Calvin: (angry.) NO! I'M NOT TAKING SQUAT OFF FOR NOBODY!

Keith: (shook Calvin furiously!) TAKE THAT TRASH OFF RIGHT NOW, STUPID, OR I WILL RIP THEM OFF AND KILL YOU FOR THIS!

Darla: You heard your father, you creep! Take those ridiculous clothes off NOW!

Calvin: I'M NOT TAKING NOTHING OFF FOR ANY OF YOU, AND THESE CLOTHES ARE NOT REDICULOUS! This was my real father's tuxedo best before the day both him and mom died, and I have been saving this all for myself ever since I was a kid! And if you don't like me wearing this tuxedo and waiting for a friend of mine who happens to be taking me out to the gosh darn UCLA dinner dance tonight, then that's your stupid loss, not mine! That's why I did a song on that last night at that talent show to prove all of you wrong about me. (He hears the doorbell ring.) Well, I believe that I am saved by the bell because my friend Alanis Mosticolli is here waiting for me.

But it wasn't Alanis coming to get Calvin. Because when Calvin went up to answer the door, it was that mean and snotty goody two shoes Carla Saxx with a very angry look at Calvin. And Calvin was very stunned.

Calvin: Carla, what are you doing over here?!

But Carla didn't speak his question. She deliberately punched him across the stomach and started to scream at him.

Carla: THAT WAS A LOW DOWN, DOUBLE DEALING, FREE LOADING, DISGUSTING THING YOU DID UP ON THAT GODDAMN STAGE FOR THE TALENT SHOW, AND TO MY VERY BEST FRIEND FRANK VEGA, CALVIN! HOW DARE YOU SHOW OFF LIKE SOME EVIL CARTOON MONSTER, OR EVEN SOME STUPID THING LIKE THAT?! HUH?!

Calvin: WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU COME OVER TO MY HOUSE AND THREATEN ME SAYING YOU DON'T LIKE ME BEING MYSELF?! THAT IS NOT A BIT POLITE, CARLA!

Carla: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT'S VERY IMPOLITE AROUND HERE! I'M THE BOSS! You're coming with me to the dinner dance at once because we need to talk about your dorky garbage!

Calvin: I am not going with you to that dinner dance EVER! I'm waiting for someone name Alanis Mosticolli to pick me up to this event!

Carla: (frustrated.) CALVIN, YOU'RE AN IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ANYBODY, NOR WAITING FOR THEM BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID AND DISGUSTING! Plus, Alanis Mosticolli has been totally unconscious at the moment because I knocked the shit out of her, and you have no right being with anybody, not even Jolene Pena! (She pulls Calvin on his left ear hard.) You need to come to the car with me this instant, young man, and that's an ORDER!

Calvin: (upset.) NO! NO! I WON'T GO WITH YOU, I TELL YOU! YOU'RE MEAN! YOU AND YOUR CRUMMY FRIENDS BOTH! LET GO, WILL YOU?! LET GO OF MY EAR! CARLA, YOU'RE HURTING ME! HELP! HELP!

And the Hammond family just laughed hysterically at Calvin very loud and hard non stop, and then talked negative stuff about him behind his back while he was gone with Carla instead of Alanis.

Rochelle: It serves that stupid fool right! Getting his standards too high on other people's fetishes and accounts behind their backs! What's wrong with that idiotic jerk?!

Cheryl: Yeah, what the hell is wrong with him, and how could he be so mean to everyone with his talentless nonsense to people?! Somebody should come over to our house like that girl did just to teach Calvin a lesson!

Darla: Yes. You girls are absolutely right. He's not even human. Creeps like Calvin ought to be thrown away to the trash at a junkyard.

Keith: Or even fed to the angry sharks for that matter. Well, everybody, what do you say? Who's with me to go at this newest ice cream and video game place downtown?!

All the ladies: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!

Soon over at UCLA at the biggest college ballroom, everybody was having a great time over there dancing to the music, enjoying the good food, and then having a ball. Jolene Pena, her cousin Adela with their friends Brandon Nantz, Rick Roberts, Tim Kress, John Mars, Judith Morollacco, Eileen Moran, Amanda Stupin, Francine Callihan, and last but not least, Alanis Mosticolli are also there having a ball, and they're even seeing if Calvin Draves is ever going to show up for the dinner dance. But Alanis thought that if Calvin shows up with that mean and nasty Carla Saxx, she, Jolene, Adela, and Judith are going to teach Carla a big thing or two.

Jolene: Some fun around here. Don't you think so, guys?

Adela: Yes, I believe so too, cousin. (To Brandon.) What do you think, Brandon?

Brandon: Well as long as I'm here with you and all of my friends here, this party is great because you all make me feel safe.

Adela: Hey, anytime, Dude. I'm always here whenever you need me around, Brandon.

Soon, Carla and Calvin came to the dinner dance finally, but Carla was still being mean to Calvin telling him to change and be a macho monster man and not himself.

Carla: Now Calvin, if you ever want to win tons of friends, and beautiful girls like me and Jolene, you cannot keep being yourself like that because nobody likes that at all, not even girls! They all get violent when you be yourself, so don't do that! Okay?

Calvin: (stunned.) Carla, could you listen to yourself?! Could you really listen to yourself?! You're not making any sense of any sort at all, and changing people like me just won't work, Carla! It's not gonna do!

Carla: CALVIN, I'M TALKING HERE! Do not be stupid! Now the first thing I'm gonna help you work on are your dance moves to impress people to like you as a friend, and once that you get the hang of the moves I'm teaching you, you will be a star at no time flat.

Calvin: (trying to get a hug from Carla, but she moved away from it.) Really, Carla? Oh my God, you are the best!

Carla: UH-UH! You're being crazy again, Calvin, and that's very impolite! KNOCK IT OFF!

Calvin: (laughs thinking she's joking.) Oh I know you're only kidding with me thinking I did a very bad thing up on that stage at that talent show, plus you didn't really mean to teach me how to macho like those people in movies, TV, radio, etcetra. And I think the reason why you wanted to come and take me to this dinner dance instead of Alanis taking me here is you think that I'm really a very sweet, funny, and very cool guy. On the other hand, I think all of that myself. And I know why you don't want to hug me now is because you want to hug me later, and you know that I'm lonely, and I know that I'm lonely because of what that big bully Frank Vega did with my girlfriend Jolene Pena always calling her that disgusting name Jolenium all the time, and you, on the other hand, want to help us. Am I right?

Carla: (annoyed at Calvin's speech.) CALVIN!

And Carla slapped Calvin real good and hard across his face just to stop him from showing off his standards again.

Carla: Now that's the end of the line! Do you HEAR ME?! Nobody wants to hear that frightening trashy voice you keep having, and it needs to change! You can't do that!

Calvin: (feels bad with his head down to the ground.) I'm sorry! Okay?!

Carla: (hears another dance hit.) Shhh! Shut up! This is my favorite song right here, Let's dance to this. But make sure that you dance right!

And Carla started dancing wildly up a real big storm with a rebel yell, but Calvin was not having too much of a great time with Carla at all because she's too mean to him. Yes, Jolene Pena and all of her friends, and her cousin Adela saw the whole thing too, and they did not like one single bit of what Carla is doing to Calvin.

Alanis: (to Jolene.) There she is, Jolene. That was the Goddamn bitch that socked me in the face and took my place to take Calvin to this dinner dance without kindly asking me! I hate that girl!

Jolene: So do I, Alanis. She and Frank Vega are cliques.

Carla was really dancing hot and sexy while poor Calvin was just standing there feeling bad thinking everybody hates him. He was almost beginning to cry, but Carla kicked his butt five times trying to get him to dance with her in a very bad and negative way.

Carla: WELL WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR, ASSHOLE?! COME ON! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! YOU SHITDOG!

So Calvin tried dancing with Carla even though in his heart, he was not very happy. He remembers a lot of dance moves his mom has taught him about when she was a teenager (his real mother.) But Carla didn't like any of Calvin's dance moves at all. So she started whacking him across his forehead and raving at him.

Carla: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! That is not how a man dances in the new mulenium! This is not the twentieth century, Calvin! These aren't the 1960s! THIS IS THE DAMN FUTURE! WHY CAN'T YOU GET YOUR PERSONALITY AND YOUR TALENTS RIGHT, HUH?! WHY ARE YOU SO ABSOLUTELY DISPICABLE?!

Calvin: (mad.) LOOK, DAMN IT! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO GODDAMN BITCHY WITH ME BEING MYSELF, HUH?! DO YOU HAVE SOME ISSUE AGAINST PEOPLE LIKE ME BEING OURSELVES?! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU DO!

Carla: (fixing to punch Calvin's face out until some big tall and handsome guy came to her.) WHY YOU!

The handsome big guy: (tapped Carla's left shoulder.) Uh, excuse me, Miss.

Carla: (snapped her head angry.) WHAT?!

The handsome big guy: (scared.) Oh I'm terribly sorry. Is this a very bad time right now? Then I'll just come back later.

Carla: (tried to stop him from going.) No, wait! I'm so terribly sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I thought it was another geek like this one I'm with now trying to want to get acquainted with me which I will tell him no of course. (She laughs.) Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

The handsome big guy: But I'm not a geek at all. I'm very good looking. Isn't your name Carla Saxx?

Carla: I am she. (She smiles.) And who might a big hunk of a hot muscular dude like you be?

The handsome big guy: I'm Travis More. I've been hearing a whole lot of amazing adventures about you, Carla. And I have been wondering if you would like to come join with me and my best friends to the tenth table by the balloons on the left corner. I would like to get to know you better.

Carla: Hey, sure! I'll be glad to! Uh, what did you say your name was?

Travis More: Travis More.

Carla: Well let's go, Travis.

Travis: You got it.

Calvin: (shocked!) Woah, wait a minute, Carla! Hold it! We're in a middle of a date here in this dance! Remember?!

Carla: Get out of here, Calvin! I don't need you anymore!

Calvin: Now just a minute, Carla-

Carla: GET AWAY FROM ME, I SAID! I know what I'm doing, and I'm going with Travis, not you! Now beat it!

And Calvin went screaming his head off going "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" as he ran to another table where nobody was sitting at all, only by himself. Jolene, Adela, and all of their friends saw exactly what was going on between Carla, Calvin, and that big guy Travis, and they all hate the way Carla and Travis were rejecting Calvin all by himself, so they want to start taking action on Carla to fight for Calvin's rights.

Adela: What a snotty, and disgustingly evil bitch! Just who does she thinks she is rejecting Calvin for that big lug?!

Judith: Yeah, I don't like that shit either, and I think we need to go teach her a lesson. What do you ladies think?

Jolene: I agree right there, Judith. Ladies, let's pay a visit to that Carla Saxx, or whoever the hell her name is!

All the women: YEAH!

Rick: Can we fellow come along too?

John: Yes, Jolene, can we?

Jolene: No! Mm-mmm! This is woman's work. Let's go, girls.

And Jolene and the ladies went and followed Carla Saxx and Travis More unseen to the two to the tenth table by the balloons at the left corner of the college ballroom. That tenth table is where five other big strong, handsome, and popular guys are there with six beautiful and pretty girls with them. So Jolene went to go over just to talk to Carla briefly a bit.

Jolene: Carla Saxx?

Carla: Yes, that's me.

Jolene: We need to talk.

Carla: What for?

Jolene: We want to know what you and your so called friends did to Calvin Draves by making him feel unwanted by people, especially me because I was his girlfriend until you creeps like that big jerk Frank Vega pulled me away from Calvin. And I'm still Calvin's girlfriend, and you, bitch, owe him an apology for what you guys did to him starting right now. Look over there! Calvin is sitting all alone at that nineteenth table by himself crying!

Adela: My cousin is right, you know.

Carla: Look, I don't have time for this shit, okay?! So you ladies had better take it someplace else, and not on my face!

Adela: LOOK, BITCH! Calvin is really hurting inside right now the way you all, including his foster family has been treating him! So either you and your stuck up frenemies apologize to him, and bring him back to Jolene right now, or I'll start to do something to hurt you! You got that, Saxx?!

Travis: (to the ladies angerly.) Look, didn't you crazy dumb broads hear what Carla said?! She does not have time at this point, so cool it, all of you!

Alanis: (to Travis.) You stay out of this, jerky! (Now to Carla.) Say bitch, do you remember me, huh?! You knocked the living tar out of me with your lucky sucker punch after I congradulated Calvin for doing such a great job at the talent show, then offered him to go with me to this dinner dance and not you, YOU BITCH!

Carla: I TOLD YOU, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ANY OF THIS CRAZINESS! I want to be here with my friends! Do you understand that?!

Travis: (angry.) Look, you ladies are being very rude and nasty to Carla right now, and it's pissing us all off! So you snobs really need to knock it off! This is getting ridiculous, and very dangerous!

A beautiful white girl: Is there a problem going on, Travis? Do you need any help?

Travis: I'll tell you when I need help, Carrie. Right now I don't need any help.

Jolene: Look, Carla, you had better start telling us the truth now! You and everybody else did too many bad things to Calvin long enough!

Judith: And we want to know what do you keep having against him, GODDAMMIT!

Carla: SCREW YOU ALL, I'M NOT TELLING NEITHER OF YOUR SHIT! I HAVE GOT RIGHTS AROUND HERE BECAUSE I COME FROM A FILTHY RICH FAMILY! So if you nasty girls do not quit harassing me about that stupid geek Calvin Draves, you ask me one more question about him, I will have you all arrested, and you all will be sentence to the electric chairs at no time flat, and don't any of you forget it!

Adela: Okay, that does it! Bitch, I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT!

And Adela yanked the chair out of Carla, Carla fell on her behind, then went back and slapped Adela's face hard, Adela slapped her back, then Jolene, her ladies, and Carla and her ladies started fighting in this dinner dance kicking, punching, slapping, and all other stunts including catfights non stop, and Travis was getting very frightened and annoyed, but the other men love this fighting women action thinking it's a big turn on for them and they love it.

Travis: (angry at Jolene and her girlfriends.) Hey, why don't you stupid female jerks leave our girls alone!

But the girls continued fighting each other. After all of that, Adela kicked Carla's face hard with her right foot, made Carla fly into the pretty girls, and the pretty girls and Carla flew and broken table ten where Travis and the rest of the boys were sitting, and the boys went "HEY!" The other beautiful girls got scared and ran off from the dinner dance, the other boys followed them around just to see if they're okay. But Carla Saxx was completely knocked out cold as if she was dead, and Travis was worried about her.

Travis: Carla! Carla! CARLA! Are you okay?! Speak to me! Speak to me please!

Then Travis turned around and looked at Jolene and her lady friends with a very angry look. Then he said this to them.

Travis: (to Jolene and her friends.) Look what you've done, you stupid broads!

Alanis: Hey, it's her fault, not ours! She started it with Calvin Draves, and she started it with us! So she deserves it personally!

Travis: (disgusted!) You girls need to leave now!

Jolene: No! Not until someone apologizes to Calvin-

Travis: GODDAMMIT, GET THE SHIT OUT OF HER I SAID, WILL YA?!

Adela: (to the ladies.) Come on, ladies, let's go to Calvin ourselves.

Amanda: Yeah, who needs those two stuck up idiots!

Jolene: Let's go, ladies. Calvin is really balling his eyes out.

Eileen: I do believe.

Adela: Indeed.

And Jolene and her girlfriends go straight to the table where Calvin is sitting all by himself hurting inside, crying in tears because everybody keeps having too many things against him for absolutely no reason at all. The girls finally arrived at Calvin's table, and Jolene started to surprise him with a tissue handed to him, and said these very positive words to him.

Jolene: (to Calvin.) Don't cry, handsome. I'm back once again for you because I care about you.

Calvin grabbed the tissue, wiped his tears with it, looked up near his left, and it was Jolene Pena, Adela, and the rest of the girls, and they all smiled at Calvin, and he smiled right back.

Calvin: Jolene? Adela? Judith? Eileen? Amanda? Francine? Alanis? Good to see you all again!

Jolene: Do you need a hug from all of us, Calvin?

Calvin: Yes, if possible.

Adela: Group hug, everyone!

And all of the ladies gave Calvin a great big squeeze.

Calvin: (felt the great love from the girls.) Thank you. Thank you all.

Jolene: Calvin, I am so very sorry about what happened the other night when I was supposed to take you out to see Vixena, the Mexican restaurant, and meet my family. In fact, I have did something to make it up to you, but I won't tell you what it is. It's a surprise, and it's coming to this building now.

Calvin: (smiling with excitement.) It is?!

Jolene: Yes, and you'll love it.

Calvin: Aw, that's so sweet of you, Jolene. Well I'm sorry that I slapped you and didn't believe you at all at first when I heard of what Frank Vega did to all of you, which of course he has no right.

Jolene: Aw, that's quite alright, Calvin. It wasn't your fault. You were just agitated because you thought Frank and I were going steady which we're not because we all know better than to be with bad people that are gonna call us names and talk down on us.

Francine: And we sure don't want to date, nor marry anybody like Frank Vega or anybody like that! And that's final!

Calvin: Yes, I'm for that as well, Francine.

Jolene: And if I ever make that foul mistake by seeing a bad boy like Frank Vega again, and going out side by side with him, Calvin, then you can slap me in the face as many times as you want if I try to diss you again. Okay?

Calvin: (laughs and jokes with Jolene.) Okay.

Suddenly, Travis More with two security guards walk straight over to where Jolene and her friends are at. Travis points to where they are. Miss Mary Mariano walked with them to check on Calvin.

Travis: There they are, you guys! They're the vicious jackasses that killed Carla Saxx!

Mary: Was Calvin in this too, Travis? Because I heard that he killed Frank Vega!

Travis: Yes, he's the one! Hes's the dork that started this whole Goddamn thing! What an asshole!

Mary Don't worry about a thing, Travis. We'll handle this shit right here.

Travis: Oh thank you, Mary. Thank you very much.

Mary: You're very welcome. (To the two guards.) Let's go gentlemen.

So Mary Mariano and the two college male security guards walked straight over to where Calvin and Jolene and her friends are. But before they went up there, a very beautiful, pretty, perky, attractive, sexy, big, tall, slim, quick, fast, athletic, energetic, bronze skinned woman with sexy big high cheekbones on her face, long brown hair, and a very sexy deep low voice with a clean cut purple tidy dress came to the college to see Calvin Draves with a smile on her face. Her name is Evelyn Des Jardine, and she's Canadian, British, Scottish, and Polish, and works for this entertainment, recreational, activity, housing, and friendship supporting company in Beverly Hills called The Moran Sisters Club. Jolene Pena also works with that company too, that's the surprise she's got set up for Calvin.

Evelyn Des Jardine: (to Calvin smiling.) Hi. Pardon me, but is your name Calvin Draves?

Calvin: Yes I am, Miss. Is this regarding of my standards?

Evelyn: No. No. Of course not. My name Evelyn Marlene Des Jardine, and I happen to work for the Moran Sisters Club over in Beverly Hills near right here in the city of Los Angeles.

Calvin: The Moran Sisters Club? Hey, I've heard about you guys! You all do activities, shows, go out places, find houses and apartments for people that really want their own places, help people achieve their dreams and goals, and all sorts of good things!

Evelyn: Yes, that's us. (She laughs.) And I would like to invite you to join our club because I hear you've got great talents, need friends to talk to, go out places with, have your own place, want all of your dreams to come true into your life, and stay close to your friends Jolene Pena and the rest of these people.

Calvin: I sure do, Evelyn! And I want to join your club right now!

Jolene: (to Calvin.) That was the surprise I wanted to give you because I wanted to make it up to you big time after what Frank and his frenemies did to all of us.

But suddenly, the Hammond family with a black police inspector, and two regular cops wanted to press very bad charges against Calvin because of his over high standards.

Keith: (pointing at Calvin with Jolene and her friends.) There he is, Officer! He's the one who keeps setting his dreams too high on everybody, and MAKING THIS FAMILY GO COMPLETELY HEYWIRE, AND NOBODY LIKES IT!

The black police inspector: Don't worry, sir. We'll take care of this for sure. (To the two regular police officers.) Come on, men.

So the policemen made their way to Calvin's table to arrest Calvin Draves because of his over high standards, and for no reason at all.

The black police inspector: Calvin Draves?!

Calvin: That's me.

The black police inspector: (pulled out his badge.) Police officers. You're under arrest! You are on suspension of getting your hopes too high on people's dreams you've stolen, having crushes on girls that are not a bit interested in you, and going out with the wrong girls which are Frank Vega's! He happens to get all of the women because of his looks, and his great and charming personality! You're not allowed to do any of that because you're too short and too ugly!

Rochelle: And too crude and exasperating as well! Calvin!

The black police inspector: You have the right to remain silent! You have the right to sing the blues! Anything else you say or do shall be used and held against you in a court of law!

Rochelle: That's right, you evil villan!

Evelyn: Woah, wait a minute, officers!

The black police inspector: What do you mean wait a minute, Miss?! This kid is extremely harmful! He kills people with his over high standards until everybody's dead thinking his dreams will come true into his life which of course they won't because he steals dreams from everybody both day and night!

Jolene: But Officer, this is all a big mistake.

Cheryl: IT IS NOT A BIG MISTAKE, YOU STUPID MEXICAN AZTEC SLINKY SKANK! THIS IS A BIG FAT CRIME THAT HE COMMITTED! HE DREW YOU NEAR HIM! THAT'S WHAT HE DID! ARE YOU MEXICANS TAH DUMB?!

Adela: (to Cheryl.) Hey you don't ever talk to my cousin that way! You apologize to her for that right now!

Cheryl: (to Adela.) You shut up, you little girl BITCH! I won't apologize to SHIT! I'm not a stupid sorry whimpy girl! You're demanding me to do that, and that's not cool! Feeling sorry is for morons! I don't go that way!

Adela: Oh you don't, do ya?! BITCH, I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU FOR LETTING POOR CALVIN SUFFER LOSS LIKE SHIT WITHOUT ANY HELP FROM PEOPLE! WHAT ARE YOU A STUCK UP SNOB, OR JUST PLAIN SNOTTY OR SOMETHING?!

The black police inspector: SILENCE! (Now to Calvin.) Now Calvin, you need to come with us immediately because of your foolish criminal debauchery of your negative standards too high on everyone, your family said! Let's go!

Keith: (to Calvin.) So long forever, you dream stealing jailbird shitdog!

Darla: (to Calvin) It serves you right, getting your hopes too high like a stupid vampire!

Rochelle: (to Calvin.) You'll never find any heroes or friends of any kind!

Cheryl: That's when the monsters with no brains come in to tear you LIMB FROM LIMB, SUCKER!

One of the police officers: Let's go, Dorkmier, you're coming with us! COME ON!

Jolene: (to the three policemen.) Hole up a minute, officers. This is all wrong. Calvin Draves is innocent, not guilty of his own ways. That's what everybody keeps thinking that he's guilty because he's got so many over high standards that he has been trying to fight to come true into his life, but too many people keep hating him for all of that because they are all haters that couldn't stand Calvin one bit because they all want him dead, and we don't because we love him a lot. Calvin is our buddy.

Alanis: Calvin is our pal, and we want him around.

Rochelle: That is all very disgusting!

Jolene: So if you don't mind, officer, any negative knock at Calvin is also a negative knock at all of us here. And perhaps, I'll be more than willing to pay a fine for him so you won't be able to arrest him. The only people you really need to arrest at this point is Frank Vega and his so called friends which are really frenemies! Please, Inspector? Please? I'll be glad to pay you the fine right now if you would tell me how much it is.

The black police inspector: Well frankly, miss, we're really not allowed to have anyone else shield anybody's crime waves because of what they did.

Jolene: (sadly.) Oh.

The black police inspector: (smiling.) But we can always make an exception starting now!

Jolene: (smiling back.) Cool! How much, sir?

The black police inspector: Oh, about sixty dollars.

Jolene: You got it!

As Jolene reaches for her purse to get her wallet, she gets sixty dollars out of there and keeps the rest of her money inside her wallet in her purse. She gives the money to the inspector, and Calvin became arrest free.

Jolene: Here you go, sir. Sixty dollars.

The black police inspector: Thank you so much, Miss. You're a life saver.

Jolene: Anytime, inspector.

The black police inspector: (to Calvin.) Alright, young man, we're gonna let it go this time.

Calvin: (relieved with a smile.) Oh thank you so much, Inspector. Thank you so much.

The black police inspector: But let this be a valuable lesson to you!

Calvin: Yes, sir.

The black police inspector: (to the two other officers.) Come on, guys, let's get out of here.

The two regular policemen: Right, Inspector.

As the inspector, and the other police officers leave the building, the Hammond family had their heads down because of what they all did to Calvin all of the days and times ever since his real parents died, but still they hate him because now look what he's got; plenty of friends, including in Jolene Pena who is most definitely his favorite gal pal by his side that really loves him and not Frank Vega.

Keith: (to Darla, Rochelle, and Cheryl with their heads down feeling miserable.) Come on, ladies. Let's go home. I guess we can't tell Calvin what to do anymore since he's getting more good thing in his life, just like right now.

The Hammond ladies: Yeah. Of course.

Travis: (to Mary, and the security guards.) Uh, we need to check on Carla.

Mary Mariano: You three go right ahead. I would like to talk to Calvin for a bit! Again!

Adela: (to Miss Mariano.) Uh, don't you think you did enough?! He does not need to be hurting ever again, okay?! So blast off!

Miss Mariano: No, I will not blast off! I want to talk to Calvin now!

Calvin: (angry at Mary.) Look, what for, HUH?!

Jolene: (to Calvin.) Hang on, Calvin, we'll go with you.

Evelyn Des Jardine: So will I, Calvin, so that we can get you started in our events that we have for you, and your own place as well.

Miss Mariano: (to everybody.) I WANT TO BE WITH CALVIN ALONE, if you people don't mind!

Calvin: Oh boy.

As Calvin walks with Mary Mariano to the college hallways to a corner outside from the dinner dance, Mary Mariano had this to say to Calvin.

Mary Mariano: Now Calvin, you realize that you weren't supposed to be back into this college anymore because of what you did to Frank Vega, and everybody else with your over high debaucery irrational negative standards against other people's dreams and goals you have stolen from everybody. Why did you come back to do the college talent show, might I ask?

Calvin: Because every single one of you were wrong about my looks, voice, dreams, and charm. You people may still have absolutely nothing good going for me at all because of who, and what I am, but you all have been dead wrong. I've got a lot of good things going for myself. I'm getting my own place, making something of my talents, finding new cool friends, Jolene and I are back together again, and I don't want to lose an education either. Okay? I know you all don't want me back in this college anymore because I'm different from everybody else, but I was trying to prove all of you wrong by telling the real truth about myself of how special I am, and I don't want to be alone and lonely either because none of that is my style. I need an education, and a future that last a real lifetime.

Miss Mariano: Hmmmmmmm….. well, perhaps you don't like being alone by yourself and you really need an education, and a lifetime future, and you really want to be with Jolene bad, that's why Evelyn Des Jardine from that support club came to you to make your future happen, your whole big future! Okay, Calvin, you can stay here in this college with Jolene and everybody else.

Calvin: Alright! Cool! Thank you, Miss Mariano. You don't know how much this really means to me!

Miss Mariano: And Calvin, from now on, no more foul ups! Do you understand that?!

Calvin: Yes, ma'am! I understand that really good, Miss Mariano!

Miss Mariano: Call me Mary. I think you need a hug from me. But first off, I'm gonna slap my face.

And Mary Mariano slapped one of her high cheekbones real good and hard across her face grunting "UMMM" four times, then Calvin went up to Mary for a great big long cheek to cheek hug, and Mary hugged him right back. After that, Calvin with a great big smile on his face ran straight to Jolene and everybody else that he gets to stay at UCLA, and signs up to join the people at the Moran Sisters Club, and he did. Then he told everybody the good exciting news.

Calvin: Good news, everybody! I get to stay here at UCLA, and I also join The Moran Sisters Club with a lot of great and fun stuff over there that's coming my way as well!

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

Jolene: That is so excellent, Calvin! I am so proud of you, and I'm also glad you didn't give up on me, nor any of your dreams at all!

Calvin: Who would, Jolene. After all, I'm glad; so very glad that I've got you as my favorite gal pal. I love you, Jolene.

Jolene: And I love you right back, Calvin.

And they both kissed and hugged each other and lived happily ever after, and so did all of their buddies and pals!

THE END!


End file.
